Speed Racer X
by eperez
Summary: Takes up where the real episode 13 leaves off. This story has crossed the FINISH LINE!
1. Episode 14 X

SPEED RACER X!!!  
  
EPISODE 14 - X:  VIEW TO A THRILL  
  
On a hill not far away from the racetrack, the reflection of light can be seen in the distance.  Racer X lowers his binoculars, seeing Speed's victory says to himself, "Now it begins." then jumps into the Shooting Star and drives away.  
  
Later at Hibiki Motors, the team celebrates Speed and the Mach V's victory over Clouse and the Albatross.  Speed, Trixie, Sparky, Pops, and Spritle are seated around a table.  
Mom brings in a cake with a checkered flag and a number "5" in the center.  They all cheer for Speed who just smiles holding his plate up for a slice.  They discuss the race as they all have cake and punch.  
  
Pops says its ok to celebrate now, but they'll have to prepare even more rigorously for the World Earth Grand Prix soon.  Sparky agrees and tells Speed he needs to get plenty of rest so they can start early on the test track in the morning, Speed nods putting another fork-full of cake in his mouth.  To himself, Speed only wishes his brother Rex could have seen him drive the Mach V and win the race.  
  
Elsewhere at Team Exelion corporate headquarters, the board members have gathered again to discuss Speed Racer and the Mach V.  One man is furious because Team Exelion's chances of winning the World Earth Grand Prix are dwindling. Mr. Balboa is already there and Sonya arrives, another man states that all efforts to stop Speed have failed to prevent him from reaching the World Earth Grand Prix and that something must be done fast.  Mr. Balboa states that his team of hoods is ready to get down and dirty.  Sonya suggests a new plan, they need to get at Speed where it hurts, they agree.  
  
At Racer X's mansion, he has changed to regular street clothes and sunglasses and is speaking with Joe.  
  
They are both sitting at a table and he begins..."Joe, Speed has learned of the Mach V's hidden potential and displayed them in public.  The Safety Seven has failed to prevent Speed from finding out its secrets."  He stands up and looks out the window and stands there silently, then turns around and looks at Joe still seated at the table.  
  
Flashback to that fateful day...  He continues, "The test track, the crash, my disappearance...it never should have happened..." "The new design, the Safety Seven, it was a mistake, but it saved my life..." "The research I was doing helped me to have an advantage, but only in death could my mission survive..." "My life of secrecy, I knew would be a lonely one, but it would protect my family.  The many times that I'd have to be away, training, would only bring suspicion..."  
  
Flashback to the moments on the day of the crash, just before impact.  Rex activates a targeting computer that engages the Mach V's special feature, one he's been working on secretly since the prototype was first built.  
  
The next moment he recalls a bright flash of light, but something went terribly wrong.  
Then a loud crash...behind him, he turns around to see the bellowing smoke on the other side of the wall, the prototype of his greatest accomplishment is destroyed.  Only one thought in his mind now, get the plans for the prototype now, while the diversion is still fresh.  
  
Racer X continues, "I must complete my mission soon before its too late.  Speed could be in danger and I wont let that happen."  
  
The next morning on the test track, Speed cruises the Mach V around the test track, fine-tuning his skills.  Sparky times the Mach V as it passes for another lap.    
In the back of Speed's mind he realizes he was right about the Mach V all along, and wonders if they'll ever take it to the White Sands test track where the rocket cars are tested so he can make an all out speed test.  
  
He stops the Mach V for a break, as he sips water from a sports bottle he sees he's received a fax.  He walks over to the machine and reads it.  Its from Sonya, in it she tells him to meet her later tonight in the city park if he wants to learn more about his brother Rex.  He suspects a trap, but will risk it if he is to learn more about Rex.  
  
Later that evening Pops is watching TV with his feet on a footstool.  Mom, Speed and Sparky are sitting on the couch.  Speed decides it's probably time to meet Sonya and tells them he's going out for a while and will be back soon.  Sparky offers to go with him, so Speed agrees.  Pops say they'd better not stay out too late and that they'd better stay out of mischief.  They agree and say goodbye.  
  
Speed and Sparky jump into the Mach V and drive away, but unbeknownst to them they are being watched.  Speed explains to Sparky about the fax and says he was glad that he came along, just in case.    
  
Later they arrive at the city park, it's grown quite dark if not for the lights over head they'd be in complete darkness for the trees.  Speed instructs Sparky to stay in the Mach V and keep a close eye on their surroundings and if he sees anything to honk the horn and come running.  
  
Speed notices no sign of Sonya, then soon the headlights of a sport scar approach and stop yards in front of him.  He covers his eyes then the lights go out. Out steps Sonya Broda, telling him she hopes he hadn't waited too long for her.  Speed questions her motives about their meeting.  She reveals that in the past that she and Rex were once more than just casual acquaintances.  And the she believes that she knows where Rex is living.    
  
Speed eyes grow wide; he just knew Rex had to be alive.  She also says she believes Rex is in disguise but doesn't know why, but that Speed should confront Rex to find out the truth for himself.  She gives him Rex's address and tells him that his brother is the infamous Racer X.  Speed looks at her in astonishment.  
  
She smiles at him then walks away, before Speed can utter a single word, she gets back in her car and drives away.  Sparky jumps out of the Mach V and runs to Speed asking what happened.  Speed still clutching Rex's address wonders if Rex could really still be alive. 


	2. Episode 15 X

SPEED RACER X!!!  
  
THE TRAP - EPISODE 15 - X  
  
Nighttime in the city park, Speed has just been handed Rex's address and was told that Racer X is actually his brother Rex Racer.  
  
Sparky is there with Speed who hands him the address. Speed and Sparky go back to the Mach V where they enter in the address into the GPS computer.   
  
The address that Sonya has given them is located in an empty lot downtown; she lied.   
  
Sparky remembers that Trixie knows Racer X's address because she's already been there on more than one occasion so they call her on the video phone.  
  
Trixie, on the other end of the line, gives them the address and tells them that they'd better go there soon because its getting too late at night. Spritle goes into Trixie's room yawning and saying, "What's up Sis?" She sends him back to his bed where he drops off to dreamland again, he dreams of winning the art contest he's entered that day.  
  
She is sleepy and curious why they need the address, she says she'll meet them there, Speed agrees but Sparky decides to head for home instead and hails a cab. He wishes Speed good luck and rides away in the cab. Speed, with Racer X's true address in hand, heads straight for Racer X's mansion.  
  
Speed arrives in the Mach V at Racer X's mansion and is greeted at the door by Joe, the butler, who tells him to wait inside to see if "Mr. X" is willing to speak with him.  
  
Soon Racer X enters the room, he's a bit put out at the arrival of a guest at such a late hour. He instructs Speed to wait for him in the sitting room and Joe shows him the way.  
  
Joe seats Speed on the couch and proceeds to the doorway and Racer X instructs him to bring some refreshments, Joe complies. Racer X takes a seat in a chair across from Speed and asks him to state his business.  
  
Speed comes right out and asks Racer X if he is Rex Racer.  
  
Racer X tells him that that they both know that Rex Racer was killed testing the prototype of the Mach V many years ago. He tells Speed that he must miss Rex very much to believe that he still lives after such a terrible accident. Racer X tells him that he is not Rex Racer.  
  
Speed says he is certain that Rex must still be alive because he can feel that he is. Racer X tells Speed that if he is to be a real professional racer and succeed in the World Earth Grand Prix that he must have the utmost focus on the race and that he should let go his fixation of Rex still being alive.  
  
Speed agrees, noting to himself that Racer X is right and that even Rex would have given him such good advice.  
  
Racer X tells Speed that he should appreciate the family he has and get on with his life. He states that he himself is a man with no name and no family, but if he had a brother he'd want one like Speed. He adds, "...but on the race track, there is no family, there are only competitors."  
  
Racer X says that although they aren't related, he'll only consider Speed his brother if Speed continues to uphold true sportsmanship in the noble sport of automobile racing.  
  
Speed to himself, realizes that once he considered Racer X a menace to racing, now finds new respect for the mysterious racer. Speed now apologizes to Racer X for intruding at such a late hour and decides to leave.  
  
Joe, not wanting to interrupt the conversation, now enters with the refreshments. Speed declines saying, thank you. Joe leaves the refreshments on the table and leaves the room.   
  
Racer X and Speed stand and shake hands. Racer X reminds Speed that when they next meet on the track that he'd better be prepared to lose.  
  
Speed says, "Not on your life, Racer X! I'll be the winner next time, just you wait and see!" Racer X looks at him then smiles and laughs.  
  
Joe leads Speed to the front door and opens it for him. Racer X watches from a window as Speed crosses the lawn to the front gate.  
  
Outside Trixie has just arrived, seeing Speed, she runs to him. Trixie asks Speed if he found out who Racer X really is, Speed says no and that it's not important now.  
  
He says to himself, "I'll remember Rex the way he was, always --- my brother and my hero." He says to Trixie, "I don't know who Racer X is, only that he's not someone to fear, but someone who deserves respect." Trixie says, "Well, I'll find out someday, and it will be the biggest scoop of my career!" Speed smiles and they leave. Speed revs the Mach V and drives away followed by Trixie.  
  
Racer X tells Joe that he hopes Speed is now content and has accepted what he's been told and that his mission depended on it. Joe tells him that new information has just arrived via their undercover informant and Racer X becomes concerned.  
  
Meanwhile back at Hibiki Motors, Sparky arrives in a taxi. He pays and tips the cabby and it drives off.  
  
He dreads his arrival because he expects Pops to blow his top because Speed is out so late instead of resting.   
  
He looks around and all is dark and quiet.  
  
He remembers Pops knowing that he and Speed were going out only for a little while.  
  
But no one is around, was something wrong?   
  
He calls out, but no answer.  
  
Now concerned he begins going room-by-room calling out, flipping on lights as he goes.  
  
Strange, no one is around.   
  
He realizes he's forgot the TV room.  
  
Maybe they've fallen asleep watching a show.  
  
Now a little relieved, he goes to the TV room and notices the TV is off.  
  
He enters and flips on the light switch, but the room is empty.  
  
He sees a note on the big screen TV.  
  
He thinks to himself, "Man, I hope they didn't go out looking for us."  
  
He walks up to the TV and takes the note.  
  
It reads:  
  
  
  
  
  
SpEeD RaCEr,  
  
iF yOU WanT To seE  
  
yoUr PaRENts aLiVE  
  
MeET mE In OnE hOUr  
  
aT tHe TEaM hiBIkI  
  
TEsT trACK.  
  
aBSoUtLY No poLIce,  
  
Or elSE!!!   
  
  
  
Sparky gasps and says "Speed!!!" 


	3. Episode 16 X

SPEED RACER X!!!  
  
THE CHALLENGE - Episode 16 - X  
  
At Hibiki Motors, Sparky discovers a note saying Speed's parents have been kidnapped and Speed must meet the kidnapper at the practice track in one hour but Speed is nowhere to be found.  
  
Sparky makes an urgent videophone call to the Mach V in the hopes of finding Speed in time. Speed is on his way home. Sparky tells Speed about the note and Speed gets mad at himself for not being there when he's needed the most. He thanks Sparky and tells him he'll meet him at the practice track soon.  
  
Meanwhile, unknown to Speed, Racer X has received information from an undercover agent of the whereabouts of Mom and Pops where they are being held captive. He heads for an abandon supermarket where they are literally being "kept on ice" in an old storage freezer bound, gagged and blindfolded and tied to chairs. Two huge hooded men with side arms are guarding them.   
  
Racer X arrives in the Shooting Star, parking a quarter mile away so that he might enter the building undetected. He looks carefully through the front window and sees a faint light coming from the back of the store, the meat market. The two men stand guard sitting at a card table playing poker.   
  
Racer X creeps inside silently, carefully studying the layout of the rows of empty broken metal shelves. He sees the men playing cards behind the glass of the meat market and notices they are both armed. He comes up with a plan and slowly advances on their position.  
  
In the meat market the two men finish a hand, one laughs and the other disgusted with his partner's lucky  
  
streak. He accuses the other of cheating and they begin to argue while Racer X is now so close he can see the whites of their eyes, he is ready. He spies a crushed soft drink can on the floor, picks it up and tosses it over several aisles where it clangs a few times on the metal shelving and falls to the floor.  
  
One of the hooded men tells the other to check it out; both stand and draw their weapons. The hood exits the meat market through a large swinging metal door and quietly goes around the empty meat counter looking side to side but sees nothing and walks right past a crouching dark shadow.  
  
Racer X slowly rises and clears his throat briefly to get the man's attention. The man startled, spins around and fires a round off blindly, but before he can fire a second his revolver is knocked out of his hands. Racer X as fast as lightning, throws a quick one-two punch and spinning kick and its lights out for the first hooded man.  
  
Mom and Pops hearing the first shot squirm and mumble as loudly as they can while the second man rushes out to deal with the commotion.  
  
Racer X quickly throws a dart at the hooded man's hand holding the revolver and the man drops it wincing in pain. Racer X lets him have it with a vicious double standing kick and spinning kick and the second hooded man drops to the floor.  
  
Racer X cuffs the two unconscious men hand and foot. Then goes to the freezer to free Mom and Pops who thank him gratefully for rescuing them. Racer X wastes no time returning to the Shooting Star to call the police making an anonymous tip where to find the Racers and their kidnappers.  
  
Back at the Hibiki Motors practice track, Sparky awaits Speed's arrival. Mr. Balboa arrives and tells Sparky that Speed has been challenged by Clouse in a rematch that will determine which is the better car, the Albatross or the Mach V.   
  
In anger, Sparky tells Balboa that Team Exelion has no right to force Speed into a race by kidnapping his parents. Mr. Balboa replies telling him that no harm will come to his parents if Speed loses to Clouse, three laps, may the better car win. Sparky waits helplessly.  
  
Midnight, as Clouse and the Albatross arrives. Speed arrives shortly there after.  
  
Speed tells Clouse and Balboa that if it's a race they want, he accepts the challenge.  
  
The race begins with Clouse taking an early lead with Speed following close behind. Speed says to himself, "This isn't even a real race, it's late at night with no cheering crowds in the grandstands. No trophy to win, but the stakes are higher!"  
  
Flashback to Rex advising young Speed about professional racing ethics. Rex says "Speed, one day you may have to prove to yourself which is more important to you --- professional racing or your family. Remember there will always be another race, but you only have one family."  
  
They're on the second lap and Clouse still leads in the Albatross. Speed starting to feel fatigue, shakes his head and declares he's had enough of this race. He spurs the Mach V forward and the two cars are wheel to wheel.   
  
Clouse taking notice of this says to himself, "No Speed, I will be the light this time. It is your turn to be the dark, as dark as the track we race on." He laughs then sideswipes the Mach V. Speed yells and regains control of the Mach V saying, "Dirty racing!"   
  
Unlike their last race together Clouse is racing more like the typical Team Exelion driver, to win at any cost.  
  
The third and final lap, Speed makes a final attempt to pass Clouse at the same spot where he was sideswiped and nearly lost control. This time Clouse doesn't wait until the cars are wheel to wheel, he edges the Albatross aggressively in an attempt to run the Mach V off the track, but Speed was ready this time.  
  
Speed activates the Aero Jacks to make a short hop over the Albatross. Clouse seeing this thinking he'll be crushed by the Mach V panics and impacts the wall and spins out. The Albatross still traveling at high velocity is headed straight for a head on collision with the wall. Clouse yells and pounds the keyboard controls with both fists activating an ejector seat that propels him straight up and out of the Albatross. He comes down and gets knocked out cold when he impacts the track. The Albatross is destroyed.  
  
Speed crosses the finish line unchallenged.  
  
Mr. Balboa growls and picks up his cell phone and speed-dials the supermarket, no answer. He hangs up and gets away in his vehicle. Speed near exhaustion exits the Mach V and collapses but is caught by Sparky.   
  
Mom and Pops arrive in a taxi, safe and sound. Sparky asks, "What happened?" Mom replies, "We were rescued by an angel." Pops adds, "Yeah, an angel that looked very much like Racer X." Speed and Sparky say simultaneously, "Racer X?"  
  
Not far away in the moonlit night, a dark figure lowers his binoculars and smiles saying, "Speed, remember you only have one family." 


	4. Episode 17 X

SPEED RACER X!!!  
  
THE GRAND PRIZE - Episode 17 - X  
  
Early Saturday morning on what promises to be a beautiful, bright and sunny day.  
  
Spritle wakes up and jumps out of bed, ready to enjoy a hearty breakfast, cold cereal and toast as usual. He goes into the living room and switches on the TV to warm it up to prepare it so that he may enjoy what every red-blooded American kid his age lives for, Saturday morning cartoons. He goes to the kitchen and brings his food to the living room.  
  
He spends a couple of hours alone in front of the TV, having finished his breakfast, he laughs at the crazy antics of animal cartoons and dreams of someday owning a pet of his own.   
  
Trixie wakes up hearing the TV and Spritle's laughter. She gets up and goes to the bathroom as usual to brush her teeth. She tells Spritle to keep it down after all it is her day off.  
  
Spritle turns the TV down, just a little.  
  
Trixie is happy because Speed will soon enter the World Earth Grand Prix. It will give her the opportunity to take more spectacular pictures of the races, and more photos shoots with Speed. She thinks to herself, "Speed is so cool, I can hardly believe I've been so lucky to know him."  
  
Flashback to the very first time she ever saw Speed. She remembers repeating his name to herself, and repeats it aloud. And suddenly she realizes she's sprayed the mirror with toothpaste, she quickly wipes off of the mirror. "Yow-zer, I'm really glad no one saw that." She hears Spritle shout from the living room and thinks, "There he goes again."  
  
She goes to the living room and asks him what's going on and he tells her that they will be announcing the winner of the art contest after the commercial. She asks what the prize for the best drawing is and he tells her that the Humane Society will be giving away the choice of a pet from the local animal shelter to the grand prizewinner. He's very excited about it because he's entered it a few weeks back and hopes to win.  
  
She says to herself, "Maybe a pet is what he really needs, something to love and care for, something to teach him some responsibility. A nice puppy or kitten would really be cute and maybe I could take pictures of Speed holding a pet, two cuties in one shot! That'd be cool!"  
  
She asks him what picture he drew, he says, "The Mach V, of course! That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!" She smiles and wishes him good luck, and asks if Speed and Sparky are going to pick him up as usual, he says yes and that they'll be there soon.  
  
She realizes that she not quite ready to be seen by Speed, so she hurries to the shower and bathes quickly and gets dressed in a hurry and fixes her hair. Just in time!  
  
She's missed Spritle cheering for joy for having won the art contest to be awarded the following Saturday.  
  
Speed and Sparky arrive and ring the doorbell. Trixie rushes to the door ahead of Spritle to meet them. She looks into Speed's bright eyes and falls into an ocean of blue.   
  
Speed is happy to see her and asks if Spritle is ready. She says no but he'll be ready soon, she sends her brother to get dressed and offers to make them breakfast in the meantime, they say no thanks politely, not that they don't like her cooking, but that they've already eaten.  
  
She is a bit disappointed at missing an opportunity to impress Speed. So they sit and talk while Spritle gets ready. Soon Spritle comes out and tells them that he won the contest after all. They cheer for his victory! Trixie say it's just what he needs. The fellows are ready to leave asks if Trixie is coming with them, but she says not today because she needs to do some grocery shopping this morning. They drive away to the test track in the Mach V and she stays in the house alone.  
  
She smiles thinking about Speed's eyes, wondering if one day she and Speed will ever get together.  
  
On the road Speed offers to take Spritle next Saturday to claim his prize, Spritle accepts. Sparky asks if he's decided what sort of animal he wants to get. Spritle says he hasn't decided yet, but he wants one that's smart so that he can teach it to do tricks. Speed says not to expect too much out of the pet for while, and that they'll need to make friends first. Spritle agrees but says he'll know the minute he makes eye contact which one he'll choose.  
  
The week goes by quickly and Spritle looks forward to Saturday morning but this time not just for the cartoons.  
  
Saturday morning, Speed arrives early because he knows he'll be heading for the test track afterwards. He rings the doorbell. Spritle, who is already up and fully dressed, is ready to go.   
  
Trixie awakes and remembers its Speed at the door, but says to herself, "Yow-zer, he's caught me totally unprepared", and yells to them from behind her closed bedroom door telling them to go along without her. She trusts Spritle will make a good choice, after it will be his responsibility. Relieved at sparing herself the embarrassment of being seen by Speed so early in the morning, she falls asleep.  
  
Speed drives Spritle to the animal shelter, along the way Spritle expresses his happiness at finally getting a pet of his very own and Speed is happy and smiles at the youngster.  
  
They arrive, and a small group of workers peek through the window at the fabulous Mach V. The head administrator dressed in a lab coat welcomes them saying, "Judging by the car, you must be Spritle Fontaine! We received word of your being awarded a free pet today, come in and feel free to look around."  
  
After several minutes of looking Spritle asks if there are any other animals, the administrator says that there is also quite a number of exotic pets in the next room. Speed is now excited because he realizes that Spritle's prize is really great.  
  
They enter a room full of a large variety of animals and almost immediately Spritle says he wants the one in the corner. In the corner is a beautiful parrot on a perch and a chimpanzee that is mimicking the parrot.   
  
The administrator tells Spritle he has excellent taste for choosing the beautiful parrot, Speed agrees. Spritle says, "No, not the dumb bird! I want the monkey!" The administrator informs him that he's an ape, not a monkey. Spritle is not sweating the details.   
  
Speed asks Spritle if he is sure about his choice, placing his hand on his chin and scratching his head with the other. Almost immediately, the ape begins to mimic Speed. Spritle smiles and says, "Yep, that's the one! I'm gonna call him Chim Chim!"   
  
The ape claps his hands in approval. The administrator tells them how intelligent the ape is and how he seems almost human in every way. Speed says to himself, "She's gonna kill me, she's just going to kill me!"  
  
Back at home Trixie wakes at the usual time with a start, and asks herself, "Was Speed here early this morning, or was it a dream?" She yawns hearing Spritle laughing at the Saturday morning cartoons as usual. She dismisses the thought and chuckles saying to herself, "Speed is definitely the man of my dreams!"  
  
Trixie goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth, as usual she tells Spritle to turn down the TV and he does.  
  
She opens the door and on the toilet she sees a chimpanzee with shorts pulled down around his ankles holding an open newspaper. For a moment she blinks and shakes her head and takes a second look.  
  
Spritle in the living room is enjoying his favorite cartoon, and then he hears, "Aaaaaaaah! Spritle!!!" Spritle jumps up and runs to the bathroom and says, "Gosh Sis, can't you wait your turn?" Trixie faints.  
  
Spritle is still watching cartoons while Trixie regains consciousness on the couch. "Spritle, how did I get here?" "Chim Chim was worried about you, so he brought you to watch cartoons with me. He's pretty strong for a little guy isn't he?" he said. "He was worried about me? I'm going to take a shower and we're all going to the test track, I want to give Speed a piece of my mind!" she said. "You'll have to wait, Chim Chim is in the shower, and we'll be ready to go by the time you start to get dressed. He likes the brand of mouthwash we use, but can we buy him a toothbrush?" he said. "In the shower?" she said. Clearly she's underestimated Spritle's new pet.  
  
Later at the Hibiki test track, Trixie, Spritle and Chim Chim arrive. Speed is cruising around the test track and Sparky is taking readings as usual. Speed finishes his test run and stops the Mach V at the starting line.  
  
"Speed your track times are at an all time high, you're doing great!" "Thanks Sparky. Hi everybody!"   
  
"Speed! Where do you get off letting Spritle bring back an ape from the animal shelter?" She scolds Speed for a little while then Chim Chim goes to Speed's side and begins to mimic Speed again. Speed doesn't say much, allowing Trixie to vent her anger as he leans against the Mach V with his head lowered and his arms and legs crossed. When Trixie finishes Chim Chim stops mimicking Speed and begins making hand gestures toward Speed pointing his left index finger and sliding his right index finger back and forth across it as if saying to Speed, "Shame on you, Speed." Trixie understanding Chim Chim's gestures causes her anger to fade and turn to laughter at seeing the ape's funny face and antics.   
  
Chim Chim stops and takes Speed's hand and places Trixie's hand on Speed's and kisses it. "I guess he wants us to kiss and make up, Trixie.," he said. "I'm sorry Speed, I guess he really does care about us and he seems to be a truly remarkable animal. I guess I'll just have to give him a second chance; maybe it will work out after all. Will you forgive me?" she said. "Ok Trixie, but it was really all my fault. I just couldn't help myself when I saw Spritle and Chim Chim together for the first time, I knew they were going to be inseparable." he said.  
  
"Chim Chim's my pal, he's like a little brother to me", said Spritle.  
  
She says that all is forgiven, then gives Speed a hug. Speed rather surprised hugs her back saying to himself, "Whoa! I could get used to this!" Trixie to herself, "Wow! I never want to let him go!" Their hug is released slightly and their eyes meet, still in each other's arms their eyes close and they kiss for the very first time!   
  
For a moment, there is no sun, no moon, no stars, no sky, no Mach V, and no racetrack, nothing else in their minds but each other, Speed and Trixie.  
  
Sparky, Spritle and Chim Chim are wide-eyed and their jaws all drop simultaneously and then Sparky and Spritle begin to cheer while Chim Chim claps and does back flips! 


	5. Episode 18 X

SPEED RACER X!!!  
  
BIG TROUBLE - Episode 18 - X  
  
Saturday on the test track, Speed and Trixie have just kissed. Both still in each other's arms looking at each other and decide they'll start going together as a couple.  
  
Speed is so happy he invites Trixie to ride with him around the test track, she joyfully agrees. Sparky says that the added weight of a passenger may have an effect on Speed's lap time, but Speed insists. So Speed and Trixie hop in the Mach V and Sparky gives the signal to start.  
  
Speed and Trixie cruise around the track in the Mach V. Sparky notes that Speed's lap time is not diminished, but even improves. Sparky comments that he doesn't know how Speed does it, but he seems to be driving even better with a passenger.  
  
An unexpected guest arrives, via helicopter, its Crasher Kid whose come to see Trixie. He asks Spritle where his sister is, but Spritle only points to the Mach V.  
  
Crasher is surprised to see that Speed is practicing with a passenger and suspects it must be a new strategy.   
  
He comments on Spritle's new pet asking if it is his new little brother. Spritle begins to agree but then realizes that he was being insulted and tells him to watch his mouth. Crasher says, "Whatever."  
  
Crasher Kid waits for the Mach V to stop and for Speed and Trixie to come back to the group again. As usual he attempts to make an advance on Trixie trying to get a kiss. But he is surprised when he is grabbed from behind and tossed to the ground.  
  
Trixie is shocked because standing before her is her protector, Chim Chim who raises his fists in front of Crasher ready to defend Trixie again. Trixie says, "You'd better watch out now Crasher Kid, I've got a new bodyguard and he won't let anybody close to me unless I say so!" Trixie now appreciates the little ape now more than ever.  
  
Crasher sits on the ground and shakes his head saying, "Ow! What happened? Whoa! Keep him away from me! Keep him away! Ok! Ok! I give up I give up! I'm gettin' outta here!"  
  
With that, he gets back on the helicopter and flies away. Trixie says, "He'll think twice before he tries anything funny again", and Spritle says, "Don't worry Sis, Chim Chim will watch out for ya from now on." Chim Chim turns around raising the back of his right hand to his forehead saluting Trixie.   
  
Speed says, "It looks as if you've got him trained already and you've only got him this morning!" Spritle says, "Yup, he's smarter than any ordinary pet alright!"  
  
Meanwhile at the mansion of Racer X, Racer X is talking with Joe about his secret mission. Racer X speaks, "Joe, we nearly have all the evidence we need to complete our mission, we only need our objectives to slip-up before we can make our case stick, and with the evidence we've gathered so far it's already enough to send them up the river for a long, long time."  
  
Joe says, "Soon the World Earth Grand Prix will begin and we'll soon run out of time ourselves."  
  
Racer X says, "You let me worry about that, everything will fall in to place in time, my friend, in time."  
  
Later, elsewhere in the city a meeting is taking place at Team Exelions corporate offices. In the underground boardroom the executives, Mr. Balboa and Sonya Broda have gathered for an emergency meeting.  
  
"We must do something drastic before Speed Racer enters the World Earth Grand Prix."  
  
"Mr. Balboa, we're very disappointed in you."  
  
"It's not my fault, someone helped Speed Racer and had my men beat up and arrested, there was nothing I could do!"  
  
"Your failure has cost us valuable time, we will need to come up with another plan as quickly as possible."   
  
"Sonya, do you have any ideas?"  
  
Sonya remains quiet for a moment then speaks; "Perhaps we've been going at it all wrong? Instead of destroying Speed or the Mach V we could..." She pauses for a moment then smiles and continues," im-pro-vise."  
  
"Mr. Balboa, get on it right away!"  
  
"Yes sir! Right away sir!"  
  
"And Mr. Balboa, no slip-ups this time."  
  
"No Sir!"  
  
Mr. Balboa leaves the boardroom and Sonya continues, "We should also have a back up plan."  
  
"Oh? Continue Sonya."  
  
"I know who has been helping Speed Racer, its Racer X", she says.  
  
"We should eliminate him immediately!"  
  
She says, "Yes, but it won't be easy, he's very elusive and capable of avoiding capture, we'll need to follow him and lead him into a trap."  
  
"We want you to take care of this personally."  
  
"He will not escape me this time", she says.  
  
Later that night Sonya and some hoods have gathered at a local fast food restaurant. Sonya scolds her henchmen, "Couldn't you guys wait until we get to a more respectable eating establishment, this is embarrassing!" "Sorry, Sonya but we haven't eaten dinner yet!" said one man. "Yeah, we gotta eat some time!" said another. "Oh, hurry up so we can get out of here, we need to find Racer X!" she says. And then out of nowhere she hears a familiar voice, "I'll just have a cheeseburger and a chocolate shake." She says, "It's Racer X, he's in the drive through! You idiots! Drop that food and get him!" "But we're still hungry!" they say. "I don't care! Get moving!" Racer X drives to the window facing Sonya. He stops the Shooting Star, smiles and waves to Sonya. "Oh! I'll fix you!"  
  
Racer X drives off saying to Joe, "They've taken the bait, is everything ready?" "Ready, and waiting sir." says Joe.  
  
Racer X cruises down the road closely followed by the two henchmen and Sonya trails behind them. "Get closer to him!" she says. "We're on it," says the henchman.  
  
They leave the city and cross a small bridge, Sonya still trailing.  
  
The henchman bumps the Shooting Star, thinking quickly Racer X makes his signature move. He spins his car around 180 degrees full speed and heads straight for Sonya.  
  
"She's going to be very disappointed", says Racer X, smiling as he passes leaving her behind him. "Team two, now!" she says, the bridge blows up and the Shooting Star topples over the edge splashing into the water below.  
  
She turns her car around and stops at the edge. She steps out of her car and looks down into the water saying, "Bon appetite, Racer X!" she laughs. She radios in to Team Exelion's corporate office, "Mission accomplished, heh heh, splash one X-Ray!"  
  
At the surface, water surges up, bubbles appear and debris floats to the top. Suddenly an explosion throws water and more debris into the air! A single charred tire floats to the surface, and she says, "At last we have seen the end of Racer X!"  
  
At Hibiki Motors, Mr. Balboa and 'Team three' prepare to break into the garage. "Ready your masks, go, tear it down!" he says. The hooded men approach the garage while Mr. Balboa remains hidden. The door comes crashing down, waking Speed who jumps out of bed and runs toward the garage. Two armed and hooded henchmen meet him, while a third is in the Mach V trying to hot-wire it. They warn him not to interfere or else his family would pay for it. Speed stops in his tracks, helpless to take action. The Mach V drives away and the gunmen disappear.  
  
Speed stands at the open garage; glass and twisted metal are everywhere. He sees the tail lights disappear in the distance. He clenches his fists and teeth in anger. 


	6. Episode 19 X

SPEED RACER X!!!  
  
TEAMWORK - Episode 19 - X  
  
One a.m. in the morning at Racer X's mansion, Joe desperately radios to Racer X, no answer..."Sir? Are you there, sir? Please come in!" Still no answer, and then after a moment or two, "Joe, now that I'm dead, I'll be coming home in stealth mode, prep my vehicle, I've got a mission to fulfill. ETA twelve minutes." says the voice. "Yes, sir!" says Joe.  
  
Far away from the downed bridge the black car rises out of the water. The voice says "Heh heh, I nearly spilled my chocolate shake." The mysterious Shooting Star speeds home in stealth mode, running silently with no headlights in the pitch-black night.  
  
The black car arrives at home and enters the garage quietly. The vehicle is lowered to a secret underground garage. Shortly there after another car rises up into the garage, solid flat black, no reflection whatsoever not even the black windshield. The Dark Shadow is jagged and sleek, built for speed without a discernable silhouette unlike any car ever made.  
  
A figure clothed totally in black steps out of the car saying, "Joe, the name Racer X must remain dead for the time being. I won't be able to use that name, until my mission is completed, when I'm ready to race again. My name in the interim will now be Night Wraith!"  
  
The dark figure drives away into the night.  
  
At Hibiki Motors the police leave the scene of the crime, and the entire family returns to bed, though few would get any sleep this night.  
  
Speed is restless thinking only of losing his brother's Mach V, its unbearable. To the point of deep despair he gets out of bed and quietly goes to the garage to see the empty service bay where the Mach V was there only hours before.  
  
He goes back to the entrance and stares out into the dark moonless night. The breeze rushes through the trees and stops suddenly, all is deathly quiet and still. He gets a sudden chill and begins to shudder and tremble, wishing he could only turn back time.  
  
He squints his eyes and tilts his head slightly staring at a faint shadow that is moving on its own, he looks around and sees nothing. He gets the sensation he is being watched and suddenly shouts, "Who's out there! Come out where I can see you!" No reply. Could it only have been his imagination?  
  
He is tired and his bones ache for rest. He rubs his face with his hands and says, "Boy, I must be getting punchy!" He yawns, and says, "It must have been my imagination, what a day this has been --- a joyous morning and a terrible night, I'd better get some rest!"  
  
He lowers his head and turns away to goes back towards the doorway and hears a voice, "I am here." He turns around and says, "Rex? Is that you?" "No Speed, I'm someone who's here to see that all hope is not lost. I'm going to help you get the Mach V back!" "I can't see you, where are you?" said Speed "I'm standing right in front of you, but you can't see me, because I'm dressed in black, head to toe." "Who are you?" said Speed.  
  
"My name is Night Wraith, I'm here to help you." You're going to help me? What's in it for you?" he said. "Racer X died in a car crash tonight, I'm here to see that they pay for it." "Racer X? Dead? No! I can't believe it!" said Speed. "Speed, I ask you now, will you help me?" Speed says, "We can't let them get away with murder! I'll do whatever I can, let me get the Team Hibiki Van." "That won't be necessary, we'll take my car." "What car?" said Speed? "This car." the dark figure presses a remote that emits an electronic chirp.  
  
The darkness behind him begins to glow, Speed gasps. The silhouette of a large object glows brighter and two doors open on either side of the vehicle. "Coooool!" says Speed. "We must act quickly, they're on the move!" They jump into the car and rush off in search of the Mach V.  
  
Inside, Mom gets up out of bed and goes to Speed's room to see if he's alright, but she finds that he is gone.   
  
She goes back to Pops, waking him. "Speed is gone! I'm worried!" she says. Pops says "What? Don't tell me he's gone off on his own to look for the Mach V?" Pops gets up and goes to the service bays, the Team Hibiki van is still there.  
  
"Speed!" he says. Mom, fearing Speed has run away, goes to his side and embraces him crying. "Don't cry dear, try not to worry," he says. Pops says to himself, "Speed, where are you? No car is worth losing you, son!"  
  
Elsewhere, on a tracking screen the Mach V's signature is moving slowly to a stop, then turns left. "I know this area, we'll head them off, they're not going very fast so the car must be loaded on a truck. I have a plan," says Night Wraith.  
  
Speed is amazed at the Dark Shadow, looking through the windshield looks as if there were daylight outside instead of darkness. The car moves so swiftly and silently he wishes he were driving it himself.  
  
"I see them just ahead, they've stopped and are getting out of the truck. You take back the Mach V and I'll cover you."  
  
Speed approaches the truck and opens the back doors; inside the Mach V is safe. From behind someone shouts, "Hey you! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Speed turns around and a gust of wind rushes past him, rustling his hair and clothing. "Taking back what's mine that's what!" he says.  
  
He sees four men walking towards him, one says, "We'll see about that punk, think you can take on all of us by yourself? You're dreamin'! It'll be the last mistake you'll ever make! Get him!" They rush at him but instead they strike an unseen dark object before them, shocking them immediately, their bodies wriggle with electricity as they drop stunned to the ground unconscious.  
  
Night Wraith lowers his window and tells Speed to hurry up and get the Mach V while he ties up the thugs for the police. Speed goes into the back of truck and gets the Mach V out. He gets out of the Mach V to thank his new friend for all his help, but only sees the thugs bound hand and foot.   
  
Without wasting time he jumps back in the Mach V to track the mysterious car and driver. He picks up an obscure but faint signature on his screen moving away rapidly, he pursues. Speed follows the Dark Shadow as it goes faster and faster, then a bright flash of light appears before him. He slams on the breaks, bringing the Mach V to a halt. He blinks, looking outward on the empty road and down on his screen and gasps, the Dark Shadow is gone! "What? No way. That's impossible! They're never gonna believe this!" he says.  
  
Later Speed arrives back home at Hibiki Motors, exhausted. Mom and Pops bring him inside and put him to bed. Speed drops off to sleep, dreaming of Trixie.  
  
On a dark highway the Dark Shadow cruises homeward, Night Wraith smiles and says to himself, "Speed, you have the Mach V back now, make your brother proud again." 


	7. Episode 20 X

SPEED RACER X!!!  
  
FALLEN HERO Episode 20 - X  
  
Morning at the stately mansion of Jettison, who sits beside the pool as usual having his breakfast alone. One of his butlers brings him the morning paper. He lays the paper next to Jettison's cheese Danish. Jettison thanks and dismisses the servant, who bows politely and returns inside.  
  
Jettison picks up the paper and lays the paper open on his lap and looks down at it, the headline reads,  
  
RACER X MISSING  
PRESUMED DEAD!  
  
"Whoa!" says Jettison, he reads, "Infamous grand prix racer dies at lonely bridge near outskirts of the city. Local police speculate foul play ended the racer's life suddenly." "Wow!" he says placing the paper back on the table. He hears a splash, and turns to look at the pool.  
  
"You!" he says.  
"Just having a morning swim", said Sonya.  
"Looks like bad news arrives in twos!" he says turning away.  
"Now is that anyway to talk to a lady!" she smiles and chuckles. "You must be talking about that unfortunate accident."  
"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" he says.  
"Oh, poor little rich boy got up on the wrong side of his money?" she mocks.  
She looks down at the newspaper and says, "Racer X finally got a taste of his own jinx! Looks like he won't be getting in the way anymore."  
"He was a great racer! Better than anyone on your team I'd wager! I was hoping to race against him in the World Earth Grand Prix." he says.  
"Well, he was no Rex Racer. But how would you like to join a winning team?" she asks.  
"Me? Join up with the likes of Team Exelion, no way! I'm doing just fine on my own!" he replies.  
"You should think about the future, time changes things, our team can help you defeat Speed Racer, if you join us that is" she said.  
"I'll beat him fair and square all by myself, you're not going to have me play the fool again! As usual, you're all wet!" he says.  
"Humph!" she scoffs "You won't beat Team Exelion or Speed Racer!" she jumps back in the pool and swims away.  
Jettison looks back at the paper, "I wouldn't be surprised if Team Exelion had anything to do with this!"   
  
At Hibiki Motors, Speed enters the kitchen yawning. Mom and Pops are discussing the headlines; they are distressed at hearing of Racer X's death.   
  
"What could have happened?" said Mom  
Pops replies, "Such a racer was sure to have made many enemies, who knows!"  
"Speed, where did you go? How did you ever get the Mach V back?" asks Mom.  
"I had a little help from a friend, his name is Night Wraith."  
"Night Wraith!" Mom and Pops exclaim together.  
Pops asks, "Is he a new racer?"  
"I don't think so, he said he was avenging Racer X's death" replies Speed.  
"Oh Speed! He sounds dangerous!" says Mom.  
"Don't worry, Mom, I don't think we'll be seeing him again" says Speed. Thinking to himself, he never even saw him at all even when they rode together in the same vehicle the night before.  
"It's hard to believe Racer X is gone! I think had we gotten to know each other more that we might have even become friends, but not anymore!" said Speed  
  
Pops continues, "It seems rather odd that Racer X could allow himself to get cornered. After all the Shooting Star is a racing car and you'd think as experienced a driver as he is that he'd be able to get away!"  
  
Mom replies, "Dear, he's only human. It's very sad that a young man would be cut down in his prime only to have it be plastered all over the headlines, just to sell papers. You should try to have some consideration for his family, after all no person is an island. Even though he wears a mask, and claims to have no family, somewhere in this world there must be someone that loves him who's grieving at the loss of him right now. It would be a terrible existence indeed to live without someone to love and someone who loves you. Life is too short to take our loved ones for granted."  
  
Pops looks at her and says, "My dear, I am reminded why I love you so much! I am very grateful for you being my better half." She leans over close to him saying "Thank you dear!" and she gives him a little peck on the cheek.  
  
Speed, after seeing them together happy after so many years, thinks about Trixie and wonders about their future together.  
  
Meanwhile at the Fontaine household, Trixie is shocked as she reads the headlines of the newspaper, "Oh, no! Racer X! Now we'll never find out who he was!"  
"Huh? Racer X is missing?" said Spritle.  
Trixie thinking to herself, "I need to investigate this for myself! Something is very suspicious about this! Time to do some snooping!"  
  
Later that night, Trixie arrives at Racer X's mansion. She jumps out of her vehicle and creeps toward it saying to herself, "This place is a bit spooky at night! Now don't lose your head, this is no time to get scared! After all, I'm not a little girl anymore!" The night is windy, it brings a chill to her spine, and she becomes a bit apprehensive, but continues onward.  
  
She looks through a window and sees Joe inside; he's fallen asleep in front of the fireplace. "Perfect!" she says with a smile as she edges her way along further around the side of the mansion. She looks up and sees an open window above with easy access from an adjacent tree. "This'll be easier than I thought, although I thought I'd outgrown climbing trees!"  
  
She climbs quietly up the tree and grabs on to a sturdy branch that takes her close enough to reach the window then she goes inside. The wind outside causes the shutters to creak and rattle slightly. She is startled by the noise; she turns quickly looking back at the window and gasps quietly.  
  
"Now don't get jumpy, there's nothing to be afraid of!" A thought crossed her mind that she wished she hadn't thought of, ghosts! "Now come on, there's no such thing as ghosts, everybody knows that! --- Right?" She tries to put the thought out of her mind and pulls out a flashlight. She looks around and discovers she's in the library. "Nothing but books, nothing scary about books, I like books!"  
  
She finds a door to another room and enters. She sees clothing and discovers she's in a walk-in closet; she turns the corner and startles herself when she shines the flashlight into to a mirror. "Oh! This is ridiculous!"  
  
She goes back into the library and finds a door to another room opposite the walk-in closet.  
  
She enters slowly and quietly shining the light on a table with a candelabra in the center. "Now we're getting somewhere!" She shines the light around the room, a chair is in the corner of the room, a window, and a small table with a vase full of fresh flowers in the other corner, above is a chandelier. "Hmm...Nothing here, wait!" She shines the light back again and sees a mannequin wearing Racer X's mask and cape! "Oh!"First she is frightened, then relieved, she realizes what's she's found!  
  
She reaches her hand out toward the mask, and before she can touch it, suddenly behind her she hears the chair creak. The hair on the back of her neck stands on end! She looks around shining the light on the chair and sees nothing.  
  
She gets the feeling, she's not alone, and then the crystal of the chandelier begins to tinkle. She shines the light on the chandelier, and a chill runs down her back, she cringes.  
  
She looks side to side for a moment and her hands begin trembling, then she whispers, "Hello-o-o-o...Is somebody in here?" suddenly she hears cloth being pulled from the mannequin and thrown on top of the table!  
  
She gasps as she shines the light on the table, it's Racer X's mask! With that she promptly exits the room still shining the light on the mask in the middle of the table! She bumps into someone or something, "Excuse, me!" says a voice. Her eyes widen and her heart is pounding, not turning around to see whom it was, she quickly exits the library out the window she entered through!  
  
She doesn't know how she got down the tree so quickly or how quickly she ran, only that she entered her vehicle still holding a small broken branch from the tree. With adrenaline still pumping, she drives away vowing never to go back to that spooky place again! Back on the road, she is relieved and feels safe again.  
  
Inside the library, Joe watches from the window, "Will that be all sir, I am sorry for falling asleep!" "That's perfectly alright, Joe, I only wanted to make sure she got back to her vehicle safely. Perhaps now we'll be seeing less of Miss Fontaine." said Racer X pulling off the wraith mask in the darkness. "Yes sir, goodnight sir." "Good night." 


	8. Episode 21 X

SPEED RACER X!!!  
  
BEHIND THE MASK - Episode 21 - X  
  
Nighttime at Team Exelion headquarters, INTERPOL covert operative Detective Cathy Sanders has just finished downloading the corporate database on DVD. The vital information of Team Exelion's link to organized crime is now on disk, it is the last link needed to topple the corporate giant ready to be handed over to the courts. She hears footsteps as she quickly slips the disk into her vest pocket. The door opens and a large figure blocks the doorway and flips on the light switch.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing in here?" said Mr. Balboa. Before he can say another word, she quickly subdues the much larger Balboa, knocking him unconscious, flat on his face.  
"Heh, heh, the bigger they are the harder they fall!" she says. She slips out silently and works her way upward and outward from the depths of the underground lair of Corporate Team Exelion.  
  
She reaches the upper-most levels undetected and soon finds the exit to the lower parking garage, she is home free! She opens and closes the door quietly, but the electronic lock emits a small beep as the door locks from the inside. She looks around carefully and sees only cars; no one else is in sight.  
  
She heads toward her vehicle, and hears a voice come from behind, "Well, aren't we the company woman! Working late to catch up on some work? How resourceful. I've had my eye on you for quite sometime, it was you who has been tipping off Racer X, hasn't it? Well he's no longer around to protect you! Get her boys!" said Sonya  
  
Four thugs approach her; an object is heard thrown in the air, short-circuiting the lights in that section of the garage, sparks fly as it becomes dark. Cathy does something quite unexpected; she removes the DVD from its protective box and throws it against the wall.  
  
Sonya seeing this begins to laugh, but the disk stops mid-air just short of striking the wall! The disk twirls and reflects light toward the henchmen who are confused at the sight!  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention, I've brought along my new partner as backup! Meet Night Wraith!" said Cathy  
  
Before they can move a muscle, a glowing object has been hurled at them, an electrified bolo net quickly wraps around them. Their bodies wriggle with the shock of electricity and their bodies fall limp to the ground.  
  
Seeing this, Sonya runs away and escapes in her car.  
  
Cathy and Night Wraith tie up the thugs for the police to pickup. She says, "I wish we'd have gotten her!" "She's kept her association with Team Exelion only at the driver level, we don't have enough on her for a conviction." replies Night Wraith. "Let's go, we'll take my car, yours has been disabled by Team Exelion's hoods."  
  
They climb aboard the Dark Shadow and drive away. On the road, Cathy begins, "Rex, she still has feelings for you doesn't she?"  
"I can only change alter-egos, I can't change the past." he replies. "I had feelings for her, yes, you could even say I loved her, but time changes things and it changes people too."  
"But some things can remain the same." she says  
  
Flashback to memories long past.  
  
"That was many years ago for me, I was only Rex Racer back then. We trained together, at that time I was a driver and she was my navigator. I won many races with her at my side. I admit I had strong feelings for Sonya when we were together, but her ambition was to become a driver, a good one, so she began to train on her own. But she felt I was only holding her back, so she joined Team Exelion and they corrupted her. She chose professional racing over what we had together, so she turned her back on me and broke my heart."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back painful memories." she replied  
"Not to worry, my heart belongs to only you now. As Joe tells me, time heals the broken heart."   
She smiles and puts her head on his shoulder, "Now that we have Team Exelion in the palm of our hand, will Racer X return?"  
"Yes, Night Wraith and Dark Shadow will vanish as suddenly as they appeared, to return only if they're needed again. In fact, the day may soon come when even Rex Racer can return." he said.  
  
That is the day that Cathy dreams of, because it is the day that she and Rex might begin to live a normal life together. The Dark Shadow glides down the lonely road and disappears into the night.  
  
Morning at the Hibiki Motors test track, Trixie arrives in time to see Speed take off from the starting line. She is greeted by Sparky, Spritle and Chim Chim are there as well. She keeps the odd happenings of the previous night at Racer X's mansion to herself.  
  
Sparky says, "Have you seen the newspaper yet?"  
"No." she replies  
He hands her the newspaper, the headlines read:  
  
TEAM EXELION  
UNDER INVESTIGATION!  
  
As she reads, he continues, "Team Exelion is in big trouble! It seems their team is being backed by a bunch of criminals! And their team faces removal from the World Earth Grand Prix by the WEGA unless a new owner will sponsor them! Several individuals have put in their bids for ownership of Team Exelion, but only one is negotiating a take over! It's Jettison!"  
"Wow, it says here that Jettison could go from driver to team owner by the wave of a checkbook!" she says. She comments to herself, "Jettison is so young, but yet he is liable to become the youngest team owner ever!"  
  
Speed finishes his practice laps and stops to chat with Trixie. Sparky, Spritle and Chim Chim head over to the Mach V. Trixie still grasping the newspaper throws her arms around Speed, he smiles and gives her a hug. She remains in his arms, emotions rushing over them, then Speed speaks, "So did you read the news?"  
"Yes. What do you think?" she asks.  
"I think that under Jettison's leadership Team Exelion's true skills may be put to the test. Perhaps even their 'win at any cost' attitude may become a thing of the past. I look forward to racing in the World Earth Grand Prix now more than ever! It's just a shame that Racer X won't be racing against me anymore." he replies.  
  
She realizes that Speed is disappointed so she tries to get his mind off of negative things saying, "There's only one more week until the qualifiers will the Mach V be ready?" Speed now perks up, "You bet Trixie!" giving a thumbs up, "With Sparky's help, its been very finely tuned, and raring to go!" he smiles. He is happy to see Trixie and says, "Hey, you want to go for a ride, just the two of us?" She replies, "Sure!"  
  
They walk over to the Mach V, and see Spritle behind the wheel; Sparky and Chim Chim are nowhere to be seen.  
  
Speed walks around to the opposite side of the car and sees Sparky's legs sticking out; Chim Chim is passing him tools.  
"How soon Sparky? Can I give you a hand?" he asks.  
"Another five minutes. That's alright, I've got a real grease monkey to help." replies Sparky. The words come out of Sparky's mouth before he realizes what he's said, he turns his head in Chim Chim's direction hoping he's not offended his little 'ape' helper. Speed covers his mouth with his hand trying to hide his smile at Sparky's remark, Chim Chim takes it as a complement and smiles back at Speed handing Sparky another wrench.  
  
Trixie goes over to Spritle who says, "Boy, I can hardly wait 'til I'm old enough to drive!" making car noises.  
"Well, remember Crasher Kid? He not too much older than you are, maybe when you're his age we get you a learner's permit." she smiles.  
"Yeah, but I'll only get to drive your dumb car around! I'd much rather drive this!" he says with a grin on his face.  
"Dream on! You'll have to drive a regular car for a long time before you'd even be let behind this wheel as a driver!" she replies  
Spritle pouts and crosses his arms saying, "No-no-no-no-no-no-no!"  
  
Sparky finishes and Speed tells them they're going for a ride, Spritle asks to go too. "Not this time buddy, maybe next time!" says Speed. Trixie hands her keys over to Sparky and Speed tells them they'll meet back later at Hibiki Motors.  
  
Trixie and Speed leave in the Mach V, while Sparky and Spritle remain to chat.  
"Do you think maybe they'll get married someday Sparky?" asks Spritle  
"It's possible. But not very soon I'd guess, they're both still a bit young for that, besides they gotta have some fun first, you know, kind of get to know each other." replies Sparky.  
"I guess. I just wonder who's gonna take care of me!" points out Spritle.  
"Don't worry about it, I think Mom Racer would take good care of you if Speed and Trixie were ever to get hitched. She's a real nice lady you know." said Sparky.  
"I hope so, I hope she likes monkeys too!" glancing back at Chim Chim. Sparky raises his brows and shrugs his shoulders.  
  
On the road, Speed asks, "How about some lunch?"  
Trixie replies, "Yes, maybe we could find a cafe nearby."  
"Sure, I know of a nice place that's not too far away." he said.  
  
They cruise on down the road, but little do they know, a gang of Team Exelion's hoods has spotted them. First one car pulls out to follow, and then another joins the chase. 


	9. Episode 22 X

SPEED RACER X!!!  
  
RETURN OF X - Episode 22 - X  
  
Lunchtime on the road, sunlight glistens down on the Mach V. Speed and Trixie are on their way to lunch on their first date together. Unfortunately, they're in for more than just a casual lunch today, some hoods out for revenge have just spotted them.  
  
"That's Speed Racer!" "Follow him!" "We're gonna to mess that punk up real good!" "Yeah!"  
"Ok, they've got him!" "Follow the lead car." "Stay back far enough not to be seen, but don't lose them!"  
  
The car approaches the Mach V, closer and closer until it's tailgating.  
  
Speed looks in the review mirror saying, "We've got company!" Trixie looks back replying, "No, we've got trouble! Look out!"  
  
The car accelerates and strikes the Mach V's rear bumper with a loud crash! As soon as he feels the impact Speed guns the Mach V faster!   
  
"They're trying to run us off of the road!" exclaims Trixie "Look out here they come again!"  
Speed swerves the Mach V to avoid being hit again!  
  
"They're going to be sorry they did that!" exclaims Speed changing lanes.  
  
"Cutter Blades! Go!" Speed presses the "C" button on the steering column activating the two robotic arms that clang into place, crescent-moon shaped claws open up and red laser-arc cutting blades power up, ready to be used as weapons!  
  
The Cutter Blades extend out beyond the width of the Mach V, and then Speed puts on the brakes slowing down. "Hang on! Look out for flying debris!" Trixie grabs and puts on a helmet, they both brace for impact!  
  
"Huh?" "He's slowing down!" "Run him off the road!" "Look out!"  
Too late! The Cutter Blade cuts through the fender and right front tire like butter! Inside the hoods see the Cutter Blade and sparks move towards the back of the car.  
  
"Whoa!" "Aaahhh!" "Aaahhh!" "Aaahhh!"  
The driver loses control desperately turning the steering wheel and the others cling for their lives. The car spins and goes off the road and wedges between two trees!  
  
"Phew!" exclaims Trixie, "Did you see that? You did it! Woo hoo!" raising her helmet and giving him a little kiss on the cheek. Speed smiles, "Thanks, now lets go get some grub!" his stomach growls loudly. Trixie hearing this chuckles lightly, "Yeah! It sounds like an emergency!"  
  
The second car follows at a distance, closing in.  
  
Speed and Trixie arrive at a local cafe and step out of the Mach V. "We made it!" exclaims Speed, "Boy, the stuff we got to go through just to scope out a meal!" "Looks like we beat the lunch crowd, let's go in!" replies Trixie  
  
They pause to look at the rear bumper, "It's not so bad! We can fix that in half an hour!" says Speed. The second car pulls up behind them.  
  
"Hey you!" Speed and Trixie turn around and see two hooded men step out of the car, and then two familiar faces; it's the Glover brothers! "What?" he says "You!" she exclaims  
  
"We still haven't forgotten dat stunt ya pulled the day on dat bridge!" "Now you're gonna pay for it!"  
  
Flashback to the day on the bridge.  
  
The Glover brothers dangle over the side of the bridge, they are relieved they didn't go over! "Yaahhh! Phew! Good it stopped!" In the Mach V, Speed and Trixie look on at the big truck. "Hmm, I'm not finished yet!" she says "Huh?" he replies "Emergency Wires!" she begins "Hey, wait!" he exclaims "Go!" she exclaims and presses the "E" button on the steering column.  
  
The Emergency Wires clang against the truck sending it over the edge, and it splashes down into the water!  
  
Thinking quickly, Speed lunges at the two hooded men while the Glover brothers advance toward Trixie.   
  
Speed tackles one of the hoods against the car knocking him out.  
  
Trixie removes her helmet and lets the shorter brother have it in the stomach and then whacks him on the head with it knocking him unconscious.  
  
The taller brother grabs onto the helmet and then he and Trixie engage in tug-o-war with the helmet.  
  
The second hood grabs Speed from behind; Speed breaks the hold and throws him Judo-style against the car knocking him out. Then he goes over to help Trixie.  
  
An alert cashier from the cafe quickly calls the police.  
  
Speed trips up the remaining Glover brother and Trixie lets loose of her helmet. The thug falls back and falls to the ground still holding the helmet, gets back up and swings it at Speed.  
  
Speed dodges the helmet and counters with a right cross and jab to the stomach. Speed grabs the man's arm, locking it behind his back and pins the man face down against the ground.  
  
Trixie flags down the arriving police cars, police officers quickly round up the groggy thugs and take them to jail.   
  
Trixie, relieved embraces Speed, his stomach still growling, they smile and laugh then go inside for something to eat.  
  
Still a bit shaky from the fight and with adrenaline still pumping, Speed draws in a deep breath of the cool air inside the diner then goes up to the counter to order. "I'll have a cheeseburger and a chocolate shake, oh and some fries too! What would you like Trixie?" "I'll have a BLT, fries, and a cherry limeade, please."  
  
They chat a bit until their food is ready, then they settle down to begin enjoying their lunch.  
  
Halfway into their meal, Trixie looks up and looks out of the window, with a look of complete shock on her face! Speed looks up at her saying, "What's wrong? You look as if you've just seen a ghost!" "I have! I just thought I saw the Shooting Star drive by!" she replied "Huh? It couldn't have been!" he looks around, "Where? Are you sure?"  
  
Speed stands up looking around and sees nothing, shrugs his shoulders and sits back down and takes a sip of milkshake. Not wishing to agitate her, he says nothing but looks outside again.  
  
"Really! I did see it!" she exclaims "Don't worry, I believe you, because there it is!" he points behind her. She turns around and sees the black racing car, sunlight reflecting back at them as it turns and goes into a parking spot.  
  
"Wait here while I check this out! This might be a trick!" he says as he gets up and heads for the door. She quickly gets a couple of to-go boxes and hurriedly packs up the food.  
  
Outside Speed walks up to the driver's side window, as he raises his hand to knock on the window it lowers. He looks inside, "Is it really you? Everybody thought you were dead!"  
  
Racer X turns and looks at Speed saying, "The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated!" he replies with a smile, "I allowed my enemies to believe I was dead until I could find out who was behind the plot, it was Team Exelion!"  
  
"Yes, as usual they've been up to no good! And now they're in big trouble!" Speed smiles  
  
"I know. They're finally paying the price for racing dirty! I heard over the police band that there was some trouble so I came by, but it seems you've handled yourself quite well! Don't get over-confident! As you've no doubt already heard Team Exelion is changing hands, but today only proves there are still a few rogues on the loose!" Racer X engages the ignition and revs his engine, "So you'd better watch your back Speed. I'll see you at the qualifiers. Give my regards to Miss Fontaine." he smiles then drives away.  
  
Speed meets Trixie at the door, "It's ok, it was really him!" "Humph! The newspapers had it all wrong!" she replied. They go back inside to finish their meal; Speed's spirits have lifted knowing he'll get to race against the masked racer again.  
  
They talk about Racer X's return; Trixie finally tells Speed about the spooky night she visited his mansion. She states that she's relieved that all the scary stuff she thought she saw was just an elaborate hoax.  
  
Speed comments, "They sure went to alot of trouble to keep you away, but then again the qualifiers are coming up, and there's little else that matters from here on, it's time to get back down to business! I'm fired up and I can't wait to floor it on the track in a real race again! The Mach V will finally go up against all the top competitors."  
  
"Yeah, well it looks like I'll not get another chance to check out the mansion again anyway." she replied, "Have you been told where the qualifiers take place yet?"  
  
"No, but I'm ready for anything!" he exclaims  
  
Later at the Team Hibiki Motors service bay, Pops and Sparky are tuning up the Mach V while Mom and Trixie are playing cards together. Speed is taking a nap on a bench and nearby Spritle and Chim Chim are playing catch.   
  
They receive a fax, sharp-eyed Trixie seeing it first immediately drops her cards, jumps up and pulls the fax and reads it, "This is what we've been waiting for, it tells where the qualifiers will be held. Should we wake Speed?"  
  
"No, let him rest, the poor dear has had a busy day." replies Mom.  
  
Pops adds, "And keep those two trouble makers away from Speed while he's napping" he whispers pointing to Spritle and Chim Chim.  
  
The two are tossing a rubber ball to each other, they slowly move away from Speed but continue to toss the ball back and forth.  
  
Speed dreams.  
  
He is driving the Mach V, but when he steps on the accelerator the car goes slower! He stops the car and turns to look out the window then he sees the moments before Rex's fatal crash. He wakes up with a start, "Rex! No!"  
  
"Speed, are you alright? You mumbled something before you woke up. Were you having a nightmare in the daytime?" asked Trixie  
  
"No, I'm ok, I just had a weird dream is all." replied Speed  
  
"News of the qualifiers has just arrived, it looks like we have a tight schedule to keep!" exclaimed Pops "We leave tonight!"  
  
"Sparky and I will prep the Mach V!" replied Speed  
  
Later that evening, Team Hibiki arrives at the airport. The Mach V and the Team Hibiki van are loaded onto a jumbo jet cargo plane, and soon thereafter the team boards a luxury airliner, inside they are treated to the first class section.  
  
"I'm sorry son, but the chimp must travel in the cargo hold, its regulations," said a flight attendant  
"But he's my pal, you can't put him in there!" exclaimed Spritle  
"He'll be ok, we don't want any trouble Spritle!" said Trixie  
"Ok, but can I go with you?" asked Spritle, " I just want to make sure he's ok."  
"That'll be fine," replied the flight attendant  
  
"Sparky, is the Mach V ok?" asked Pops  
"Everything is a-ok, Pops," replied Sparky  
"Don't worry dear, you aren't nervous are you? It'll be fine." assured Mom  
"Oh, I'm fine my dear, I only wish I were traveling on the same plane as the Mach V." replied Pops  
  
Speed shortly after being seated falls into a deep sleep. Trixie cuddles up next to him in an adjacent seat; she smiles happily and closes her eyes, but she remains awake for most of the trip.  
  
The team arrives, very tired at their destination; they board taxis and arrive at a ritzy hotel where they'll stay at for what's left of the night.  
  
Speed has a room all to himself. Although tired, he lies awake in bed. He tries to shut his eyes but just can't seem to keep them closed. "Tomorrow's the big day, the qualifiers! I'll do the best job of driving I can, and I'll do it for my brother Rex!" he recalls Pops' words, "Speed you've got to get some rest, you must be in top condition!"  
  
He rolls over onto his side, but he's still wide-awake. "I've got to prove I'm the world's best grand prix driver! The next time I'm on the track I'll be racing against the toughest competitors I've ever had to face!"  
  
Flashback to Rex advising young Speed.  
  
"Rex, what do I do if I get scared in the middle of a race?" asks young Speed  
Rex replies, "Fear is something that keeps you alert and helps you quicken your reflexes so you can make split second decisions when you drive. Remember, fear keeps you on your guard and it helps guide you when there's no time to think. Be master over your own fears, so they won't master you, and you'll be able to meet the challenge. Over-confidence is your real enemy; it can give you a false sense of security, there in lies error and the real danger. Whatever your fears, you mustn't give up!" 


	10. Episode 23 X

SPEED RACER X!!!  
  
QUALIFIERS - Episode 23 - X  
  
Early morning just before sunrise and the day's activities have already begun at the ritzy hotel.  
  
Spritle and Chim Chim wake up early, get dressed and leave their room. "Chim Chim, last night I heard them talking about a free breakfast buffet! Now's our chance to beat everyone to breakfast! Let's go eat!" They sneak quietly past all the rooms, the lobby and head into the dining room.  
  
"Wow! Just look at all the food!" exclaims Spritle Their eyes widen as they look on at several huge banquet tables laid out with a full breakfast buffet.  
  
A caterer tells them, "What? You're here early! The suns not coming up for another hour yet! Oh well, help yourselves." They soon pile on hefty servings onto their plates then sit down and enjoy their breakfast.  
  
Not long after Trixie discovers Spritle is gone, she puts on a robe over her nightgown, fixes her hair and leaves her room. She knocks on the door to Speed's room to see if Spritle is there. "Speed, are you awake? Are Spritle and Chim Chim there?" she asks  
  
Speed opens the door, he's risen early and is already dressed and ready to go. "Trixie? What's the matter?" he asks  
  
"Spritle and Chim Chim are missing! I'm afraid they may be up to mischief!" she exclaims "Would you help me find them?"  
  
"Sure! Let's go!" he replies  
  
After searching the hotel lobby and just outside, they suddenly remember, "The buffet!" they say together. They head for the dining room, too late! Spritle have already finished their first plates and have halfway piled on their seconds.  
  
"Spritle!" cries Trixie, "We've got to get ready to go!"  
  
"We need to get an early start, if you're still hungry there's plenty of food at the race track." adds Speed.  
  
Speed and Trixie chat breifly as they wait for Spritle and Chim Chim to come to them. "That's better, come on, lets get going!" exclaimed Trixie  
  
Spritles whispers, "Did you fill your pockets Chim Chim?" Chim Chim nods. "Yeah me too! Heh, heh, heh!"  
  
"Did you say something Spritle?" Trixie asks  
  
"Uhh...no, not me it must have been my stomach!" he replies  
  
Leaving a trail of cereal and crumbs, Spritle and Chim Chim follow Speed and Trixie back to the main hallway that leads to the rooms.   
  
The front clerk bids them a cheerful good moring, they reply and smile back. He sees the strange trail of crumbs and scoffs.  
  
Dawn and a beautiful sunrise, the wind is blowing up dust on the ground, tumbleweeds roll by.  
  
Team Hibiki arrives in the middle of a emense dry lake bed, the speed test track which has been constructed to extend beyond the edge of a rugged canyon, site of the World Earth Gran Prix. They enter the gates and pass security then enter a tunnel that goes below the track to gain access to the inner circle of the race track.  
  
"Wow! This track is awesome! The vastness of the flat lake bed will make for an extremely fast race! This is where speed records have been broken in the past! Looks like the Mach V can go all out on this track!" exclaims Sparky.  
  
"This is perfect, now I'll be able to test the limits of the Mach V!" replied Speed.  
  
"But you'll need to be very careful Speed..." says Mom  
  
"That's right, at even higher speeds you have less time to react, so you'd better take it easy!" added Pops.   
  
Trixie wears a bandana to keep her hat from flying away, "Oooh, its windy here! It's gonna really get hot on this track when the sun hits this frying pan!"  
  
"Don't say frying pan, my stomach hurts!" cried Spritle He heads straight to the cargo bay to free Chim Chim from his captivity.  
  
They look around in amazement, it is the day of the qualifiers and many fans have already turned out for the time trials. The hastily built covered grandstands around the track have been equipped to cool down the racefans with mist and electric fans powered by high-tech solar powercells and wind powered generators.   
  
Souvenier vendors and concessions are open for business as the racefans browse. Various free samples of food and other freebies are distributed as well. Auto racing video games and other side attractions greet the crowds until the time trials begin.  
  
"Oh-oh, try to look official, its the new big boss!" yells a Team Exelion crew chief. Jettison arrives and takes charge right away.  
  
"Have the team assemble behind pit row, immediately!" Jettison commands.  
  
On the inner circle of the track a community of RVs, trucks and race cars have gathered. Barbeque grills are fired up to cook the day's meals for the pit crews. They're all currently enjoying a continental breakfast prior to the check-ins and qualifying inspections.   
  
"Food!" exclaims Spritle He and Chim Chim continue to chow down!  
  
Back behind pit row Jettison speaks, "Now that I have you all here I have something to say. Team Exelion will no longer be known for dirty racing! As of today, those days are over! Anyone caught cheating or willfully causing injury to any other driver will be subject to strict disciplanary action or risk removal from this racing team! Have I made myself clear!"  
  
"Yes sir!" they all shout together.  
  
Mr. Balboa watches as Jettison walks away, "Heh, heh, heh, we're not finished with you yet, mister manager!"  
  
"It looks like things have changed for the better." Michael adds and looks over at Sonya  
  
"Perhaps. But now it will be up to every driver to pull their own weight." says Clouse  
  
" I believe this has divided the team. My only concerns are Speed Racer and that Racer X! Where is h...?" she looks up and sees a familiar black cargo helecopter slowly descend from the sky!  
  
The crowds begin to shout, "Look!" "It's him!" They jump to their feet begin to cheer!  
  
Speed, Trixie and Sparky look into the sky. "Whoa! Looks like Racer X is wasting no time! He's headed for the starting line!" exclaims Speed  
  
A commentator announces the arrival of Racer X as the Shooting Star lunges out of the cargo bay and soft lands on the racetrack. The shiny black car reflects sunlight as it heads into Turn 4 and into the front stretch as slows as it approaches the starting line.  
  
Racer X stops his car behind the starting line amidst cheers from the crowd. He revs his engine at the starting line and lowers his window and points to the flagman who raises then lowers and waves the green flag. The Shooting Star starts its practice lap to qualify for the World Earth Grand Prix! In a matter of seconds the black car rounds Turn 1 and passes by the front stretch grandstands. The crowd gasps in awe at the speed of the Shooting Star as it soon disappears out of sight down the track.  
  
The spectators then turn to watch the jumbotrons to see the black car descend into the canyon. The Shooting Star rounds Turn 2 and enters the back stretch through a series of rough turns and steep descents and rapidly approaches and rounds Turn 3. Moments later the black car literally leaps out of the canyon. Small black wings extend out from either side of the car creating a downforce that plants the car back on the track. The Shooting Star rounds Turn 4 and enters the front stretch and the finish line!  
  
"It's a new track record!" exclaims the commentator. The crowd cheers as the black car enters pit row and comes to a halt. Three of Racer X's pit crew members walk up to the Shooting Star as Racer X orders them to keep an eye on the car for him.  
  
Team Hibiki and others look on at Racer X who exits the car and approaches on foot.  
  
"That was an execellent practice run, perfect in every way. Speed you really have your work cut out for you!" exclaims Pops  
  
"Uhh...I'll try my best Pops!" replies Speed  
  
"So we meet again." said Racer X to Speed Speed remains silent. "You'd better stay focused while in the canyon, it's very rough and so is the landing coming out of the back stretch. There'll be plenty of trouble coming out of there other than that there should be no problem." he adds  
  
"Thanks." Speed begins, but Trixie interupts, "Don't worry Speed can handle the Mach 5 just fine without your advice, Mr. X!"  
  
"Miss Fontaine, a pleasure to see you again. I haven't seen you since..." he smiles  
  
Trixie becomes a little uncomforatable and gets behind Speed, "You'd just better watch it!"  
  
"Good luck on your practice run Speed!" replies Racer X   
  
Spritle and Chim Chim come over and confront Racer X. "Hey! You'd better back off!" exclaims Spritle, remembering how Racer X beat Speed in their last race together. Chim Chim growls.  
  
"Hey you kids stay away from Racer X! What are you trying to do, get Speed disqualified even before he qualifies?" exclaims Pops  
  
Racer X walks away.  
  
"Why don't you two go check out the souvenier stands or go play some video games?" suggests Pops.  
  
"Oh, sorry Pops! We didn't mean any harm!"replies Spritle "Come on Chim Chim, they don't need us around, lets go check it out!" he says as he hands a VIP pass to the ape  
  
"Spritle, stay out of trouble!" adds Trixie. Spritle winks and they head to a access tunnel and disappear into the crowd.  
  
The other drivers begin their qualifying laps, including Jettison, Michael, Sonya and several others, but noone comes even close to matching Racer X's track record.  
  
Speed now takes the Mach V out to the starting line. "I dedicate this practice lap to the memory of my bro. Rex this one's for you!"  
  
"This is it! Good luck Speed!" says Sparky over the video monitor.  
  
"Thanks Sparky!" replies Speed as he gives the thumbs up sign to the flagman.  
  
The flagman waves the green flag and the Mach V begins it practice lap. In the driver's seat, Speed hears the roar of the Mach V's engines and a faint cheers of the crowd as he rounds Turn 1.   
  
The wind picks up suddenly and pushes the car noticeably. "Whoa! The wind's pretty strong out here!" says Speed as he compensates for the wind. "I hope it isn't this bad during the race, it could present some hazardous driving conditions! We'll need to work on that!"  
  
"How's he doing Sparky?" asks Pops  
  
"The Mach V has been finely tuned to handle any adverse conditions Speed may encounter. Speed is really handling this track like a true pro!" replies Sparky  
  
"You see. Speed is doing fine. Try not to worry so much, dear!" says Mom  
  
"I just hope he doesn't lose his head out there!" replies Pops  
  
Speed makes his way past Turn 2 and into the canyon down a steep stretch of track and into a series of curves at the back stretch. He weaves in and out of the curves and rounds turn 3. He heads out of the canyon anticipating a rough landing, he grips the steering wheel tightly and braces himself. The Mach V makes the landing without incident.  
  
"Now!" he exclaims. He floors the accelerator because he knows that winning the race will count on a fast and definitive finish. For a moment, out of the corner of his eye he sees a brief flash of light, he dismisses it as sunlight or just his imagination and shrugs it off. He enters Turn 4 and floors it again in the front stretch and crosses the finish line! His time closely matches that of Racer X!  
  
The crowd again jumps to their feet and cheers wildly! The qualifiers for the World Earth Grand Prix conclude.  
  
Racer X has earned pole postion, by his side will be Speed Racer. Row 2 Jettison and Michael. Row 3 Sonya and Clouse. Subsequent rows are occupied by the rest of the competitors from around the world.   
  
Later that day at the raceway's health complex, wearing dark sunglasses Rex Racer exits the showers elegantly dressed. Reporters awaiting outside are disappointed when they see him instead of Racer X and continue waiting, expecting him to make an appearance.  
  
Rex smiles as he makes his way through the mob. He turns and tells them, "Heh, heh! I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, I just saw him head out the back way!" Hearing this the crowd of reporters rush towards the back of the building.  
  
He turns to make his way toward the exit where a limosine and Joe awaits. As he turns to look ahead, he sees someone quite unexpected enter and head right for him.  
  
It's Speed carrying a towel wrapped around a bottle of shampoo heading for the gym for a workout. Rex decides to have some fun with his little brother, "Aren't you Speed Racer?"  
  
Speed looks up at the larger man, "Yes...are you..., a race fan?"  
  
"Yes." he replies smiling, "Do you mind if I might get your autograph?"  
  
Speed, not wanting to disappoint a fan, "Sure, no problem." He's completely caught off guard. "Uhh, have you got a pen?" Rex pulls out a pen and note pad from his jacket and hands it to Speed.  
  
"Please make it to Joe." says Rex with a smile.  
  
"Ok. Here ya go, Joe! Enjoy the race!" adds Speed smiling back.  
  
"Thanks." replies Rex with a smirk and steps inside the limo.  
  
Speed continues on his way, "That was kind of weird. There was something strange about that guy!" He shrugs off the incident and enters the gym.   
  
"Here you go, Joe." he says as he hands Joe the note pad. "A gift, from Speed Racer!" adds Rex.   
  
"Ack! Er..., I mean, thank you sir!" replies Joe astonished.  
  
"Speed, prepare for the most challenging race of your life!" says Rex. 


	11. Episode 24 X

SPEED RACER X!!!  
  
WORLD EARTH GRAND PRIX - PART 1 - Episode 24 - X  
  
The shadows of the grandstands have grown long, as sundown draws near at the racetrack.  
  
Speed sits at the picnic table in the shade, satisfied with his rigorous work out in the gym, he's worked up quite an appetite.   
  
Mom takes an empty serving platter outside to Pops who's personally rustled up some barbecue ribs and roasted corn on the cob. She places a platter of roasted vegetables on the table, Speed's ready to chow down. He grabs a corn on the cob and pulls back the charred cornhusk to reveal the juicy golden kernels inside, his mouth waters as he spreads butter on top.  
  
"Where are Spritle and Chim Chim? They're missing out on some great food!" said Speed.  
  
"They should be on their way. We told them to get back before dinner, but they're a little overdue." replied Trixie  
  
Sparky sits down across from Speed and grabs a corn for himself, "Yeah, don't worry. Look, here they come now."  
  
Speed and Trixie look over their shoulders and see Spritle and Chim Chim come running. Meanwhile Mom places a platter full of beef ribs on the table. The strong hickory aroma fills the air, the mouth-watering ribs are still sizzling, and Mom covers them with aluminum foil.  
  
"Hey! Is the barbeque ready yet?" Spritle says licking his lips Chim Chim is already seated.   
  
"It's ready but you two had better go wash your hands first!" says Mom as she places a couple of more serving bowls with veggies on the table. Trixie sits down next to Speed and pours soft drinks from a 2-liter bottle into some cups filled with ice.  
  
Spritle and Chim Chim soon return once again running to the table. They all sit down to enjoy their dinner and discuss the World Earth Grand Prix that will take place at noon tomorrow.  
  
"You know, it's strange. There's been very little activity over at Racer X's garage, his pit crew seem to be standing guard, but Racer X is nowhere around!" Said Sparky  
  
"He's obviously decided to go into town for dinner." replied Pops  
  
"I suppose he doesn't like the food around here." said Speed  
  
Elsewhere a limousine cruises the city streets Rex and Joe discuss dinner.  
  
Joe speaks, "I'm afraid we won't have much of a choice of fine cuisine sir."  
  
"That's alright, Joe. You know me, that which doesn't kill me --- makes me sick!" Rex says smiling.  
  
"---That's 'makes you stronger', sir", replies Joe, "Here we are sir." Joe parks the limo in front of a small cafe saying, "This establishment should provide what would be as near to home cooking as is possible sir."  
  
"Joe, what would I do without you to keep my health in peak condition!" replies Rex smiling.  
  
They enter the cafe and sit down to order their dinner.  
  
"Joe, against my better judgment, I will be back late again tonight, so don't wait up for me." says Rex  
  
"Everything will be ready for you upon your return. Do be careful sir!" replies Joe, "You've come so far."  
  
"Thanks, Joe." says Rex.  
  
Later that evening, Speed and Trixie exit the access tunnel and head into the vacant grandstands hand in hand. They walk up the stairs together and go to the very top where they can see the sunset together. Speed looks down at the empty parking lots and then looks further towards the North end and sees the trailer park filled with fans passing the hours away until the race tomorrow.  
  
"Wow! Look at 'em all Trixie, families together. They've left their cozy homes to see us race here tomorrow. It's truly remarkable!" exclaims Speed  
  
'Family' the word touches her heart, Trixie dreams of their lives together, she and Speed. She cuddles close to him.   
  
"You know, it's great that we're here together now Trixie. Imagine all the special moments we'll share together, moments like this one, moments that make life worth living." says Speed  
  
Unbeknownst to them, they're being watched. An optic with crosshairs is raised, and a telescopic lense is focused.  
  
In the distance the conversation continues and finally they share a kiss as the sun turns the sky a deep orange.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
A loud electronic whirr cycles and...  
  
"Ahhh!" yells Trixie, "Spritle! That's my camera! Why you little...!" exclaims Trixie  
  
Spritle and Chim Chim run away laughing, successfully taking several candid pictures of Speed and Trixie kissing.  
  
"Huh?" Speed opens his eyes still holding Trixie, "Heh, heh, forget it Trixie, it doesn't matter."  
  
Speed draws her close and kisses her again.  
  
Nighttime as midnight draws near on a moonless and starry night.  
  
On the road to the racetrack the Dark Shadow approaches at high velocity. Unseen and unstoppable, the black car speeds toward the grandstands in stealth mode. Inside, the display reads 115 mph and accelerating. Night Wraith presses a button on the console, without a sound, the car ascends leaving the road below and soars quickly over the grandstands and glides above the track heading toward the pits. A brisk breeze strikes the ground as he sets the car down silently just beyond the pits between two buildings.  
  
A heads up display projects the interior of the building and its perimeter, the Mach V's thermal signature in silhouette. He zooms out the image a little too far, he sees the multitude of sleeping race teams in their trailers, and then zooms in again with the Mach V at its center. With no apparent activity, he decides to run a final systems check. Then suddenly two heat signatures are detected approaching at a distance, he gets out of the Dark Shadow and opens his palm face up.  
  
Night Wraith's glove emits a 3-D holographic projection of his surroundings; two suspicious men creep towards the Mach V's service bay. "Heh, heh! When will they ever learn!" whispers Night Wraith  
  
"The coast is clear!" whispers one man to the other  
  
"This is gonna be sweet!" replies the other man laughing  
  
They go up to the door leading to the Mach V's service bay. One of the men pulls out a penlight while the other takes out lock picking tools. "Ok, go ahead, open it!"  
  
The man feels someone taping his shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What? Why did you stop?"  
  
"You tapped my shoulder, quit shoving!"  
  
"I didn't lay a finger on you! What are you talking about?"  
  
"If you didn't then who did? Quit yankin' my chain!"  
  
"I didn't do nothing! You're nuts!"  
  
They turn around slowly and look from side to side and see nothing. They turn their attention back to the lock.  
  
"Psst!"  
  
This time the man drops his lock pick startled. "What the heck?" Someone grabs his shoulder and spins him around. He received a sharp blow to the face and gets knocked out. The other man is startled and confused; he pans the penlight around but sees nothing. "Huh?" Before he can say another word, waves of electricity course through his body rendering him unconscious as the penlight bulb shorts out and bursts.  
  
Night Wraith ties up the hoods and keeps watch the rest of the night within the confines of the Dark Shadow. Before sunrise and just as the pit crews start to awake, the black car rolls out onto the racetrack then disappears down the road into the darkness.  
  
Morning and race day! Sunrise fills an orange and purple sky. The morning dew soon vanishes on what will be a very hot and dry day.  
  
Speed slowly wakes and blinks his eyes and looks around, yawns, then smiles. "Yes! This is it!" He jumps out of bed and into the shower. Soon he is dressed and ready to go. "Gotta scope out some breakfast!" He takes a sniff, "Mmmm...Oh boy! Mom's cookin' on the grill!" He runs outside and Pops is already seated at the picnic table.  
  
"Good morning, Speed" says Pops, "Nothing quite like the taste of breakfast cooked outdoors!"  
  
"Good morning." replies Speed, as he smells the unmistakable aroma of fried eggs and bacon  
  
"Here you go, boys," says Mom with a smile, sitting herself down  
  
"Hey! Where is everybody?" asks Speed  
  
"They've already eaten, they've gone down to the Mach V to get it ready for your race." replies Mom  
  
"We haven't seen Trixie yet, but Spritle and Chim Chim went early with Sparky" added Pops, "something about some trouble down at the garage, probably nothing."  
  
"Hmm...Guess she's not much for breakfast. She doesn't know what she's missing!" exclaims Speed smiling  
  
"Thank you, Speed", replies Mom smiling.   
  
They enjoy their breakfast then go over to the garage.  
  
"Well the good thing is no harm was done to the Mach V..." said Sparky  
  
"We will contact you if we have any questions" replies the officer, "Take them away."  
  
"Thank you officer." added Sparky  
  
"Sparky, who are those men?" asks Pops  
  
"Apparently, they were trying to break in to sabotage the Mach V, but they didn't make it very far." replied Sparky  
  
"Who stopped them?" asked Speed  
  
"No one knows." said Sparky, "We just found them tied up along side their burglary tools. We think it might have been one of the other teams that was watching our backs for us. We asked around but nobody is claiming responsibility."  
  
"Well, lucky for us, we're surrounded by people with some sense of honor." replied Pops  
  
"Hmm...I wonder..." adds Speed  
  
Later, two hours before the beginning of the World Earth Grand Prix, music plays over the loudspeakers for the fans until race time. Race fans arrive and filter into the grandstands in a seemingly endless flow like floodwaters, carrying coolers, and souvenirs of every kind.   
  
Just as the fans get seated, the race teams make final preparations for the race. The pre-race announcer begins the show by welcoming the race fans and proceeds to announce some of the afternoon's events.  
  
Like many of the drivers in today's race Speed skips lunch after his hearty breakfast and instead naps before the race, while Sparky and Pops fine tune the Mach V and run continuous diagnostics.  
  
"Well Sparky, how's the Mach V testing out?" asks Pops  
  
"It's about 98.97% efficiency Pops. By race time I expect to bring that up at least 99.01% or better." replies Sparky, "How's Speed?"  
  
"Speed? Oh he's napping as usual. How he can manage to get some shuteye before every race is beyond me! I know I'd be too nervous to sleep! He's really come a long way to become a real professional racer." replies Pops  
  
"Uh huh! Speed really knows how to get in the zone even before the race!" adds Sparky  
  
"And where's Trixie and the others, I imagine Spritle and Chim Chim are up to their usual mischief!" exclaims Pops  
  
"No, actually they're both assisting Trixie, they've actually become quite a team in their own right." replies Sparky  
  
"The World Earth Grand Prix! Photographed and covered by journalist extraordinaire, Trixie Fontaine! Woo Hoo!" cries Trixie, "This is really going to be awesome!"  
  
"Yeah whatever!" replies Spritle, "When do we eat!" Chim Chim shows equal concern for lunch, mimicking Spritle.  
  
"How can you think of food at a time like this! The greatest grand prix drivers in the world are here, not to mention the fastest cars in the world, and all you can think of is food? You need to get with the program!" exclaims Trixie  
  
Suddenly a loud disturbing growl comes from within Spritle's stomach,"!!!!!........!!!" The noise startles Chim Chim, "Awk! Ooooo?" squawks the ape as he jumps away and looks at Spritle.  
  
Spritle just smiles feebly, "Heh, heh."  
  
"O-Kaay,"Trixie's eyes widen,"Umm...here, you'd better go get something to eat quickly, before you hurt yourself!" she says as she hands them some money. "But get back here as soon as you can, Ok?"  
  
But before she can finish what she's saying, they are gone.  
  
The start of the World Earth Grand Prix draws near and the opening ceremonies are close at hand.  
  
Speed walks in to the Mach V's service bay.  
  
"Well Speed this is it, zero hour." says Pops  
  
"I'm as ready as I'll ever be Pops." replies Speed, "Is the Mach V ready Sparky?"  
  
"Affirmative Speed, everything checks out A-OK!" exclaims Sparky "Heh, but I noticed Shooting Star's pit crew just standing around, but Racer X is nowhere around, his car's here but no Racer X!"  
  
"That's odd, I guess if his car's here he won't be making his grand entrance as usual." says Speed  
  
"Maybe he's not the professional driver we thought he was after all, maybe he won't show up." quips Pops  
  
"Not likely!" replies Speed  
  
Cheers from the crowd draw their attention. They hurry outside to see what all the commotion is about. In the sky a small airplane performs loop the loops for the crowd, then circles above.  
  
"You don't suppose..." begins Speed  
  
"No, it couldn't be!" exclaims Pops  
  
At that moment a skydiver jumps out of the airplane. The crowd watches as the skydiver falls from the clouds with smoke flares in either hand.  
  
"He sure is taking his time about opening that parachute!" comments Speed  
  
"He's either very foolish or very daring!" replies Pops  
  
The smoke flares go out and skydiver now stretches his arms and legs out to form an "X" falling from the sky!  
  
"It is him!" exclaims Sparky  
  
Now a large black parachute opens to reveal a yellow capital "X". The crowd jumps to its feet and cheers!  
  
"Well you can say this for him, he sure knows how to make an entrance!" exclaims Pops  
  
Racer X lands on the ground, smiling and waving to the cheering crowds.  
  
The time comes for each of the cars to be pushed by hand out onto the track by their respective pit crews. Random camera flashes from cameras in the grandstands capture the beauty and sleekness of the cars lined up in rows. As each car is in position, its pit crews stand at the four corners of each of the cars.  
  
Soon the drivers emerge from the pits and walk in a perfect horizontal line towards the track amidst cheers from the crowd, they wave to their adoring fans. More flashes from cameras intensify as the drivers stop at the inside edge of the track there they remain standing at attention.  
  
As the pre-race announcer concludes, the World Earth Grand Prix commissioner welcomes the race fans to the race and announces the person who will sing the National Anthem. At this moment, everyone at the racetrack stands and removes their hats and place their hands over their hearts. All is silent and the person begins singing. When the song concludes amid cheers, their pit crews assist the drivers into their cars.  
  
Mom, Pops and Sparky wait in the pits. Mom with has a look of concern on her face touches Pops' shoulder. He turns to her and she tells him she wants to use his binoculars and he hands them to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asks noticing her worried look.  
  
Without replying she quickly heads for a small observation desk, Pops follows close behind a bit confused.  
  
She raises the binoculars as he comes to her side.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asks again.  
  
She answers as she looks at the cars, "I don't know, I just get a terrible feeling! I feel like I going to lose a son!"  
  
"Wha...?" he replies concerned.  
  
Through the optics she looks at the Mach V and at Speed, then at the Shooting Star and at Racer X. Then she pans past Jettison and Michael, and looks at Sonya, she is about to put on her helmet and she turns as if to look directly at Mom.  
  
Sonya laughs and smiles evilly, Mom gasps. "This will be the end of Racer X and Speed Racer!" says Sonya then she puts on her helmet.  
  
  
  
Moments later, the race commissioner speaks again, "Ladies and gentlemen, START YOUR ENGINES!!!" The crowd goes wild!  
  
The racecars now rev their engines together loudly! The race fans now put on their headsets and some insert their earplugs, while still others cover their ears with their hands.  
  
The green flag is raised and the drivers are ready. The green flag is waved and the World Earth Grand Prix begins!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	12. Episode 25 X

SPEED RACER X!!!  
  
WORLD EARTH GRAND PRIX PART II - EPISODE 25 - X  
  
The field of cars rushes quickly past the cheering spectators.  
  
"Speed!!!" screams Mom Racer. She remembers that day she gave flowers to Speed the day he was going to visit the crash site where she lost her first son. A terrible feeling comes over her.  
  
"Dear don't worry, Speed's as safe as a baby in a cradle in the Mach V. And he's got me and Sparky to back him up, don't worry." he says as he holds her in his arms. Pops is well aware of her 'woman's intuition' being right more times than not. He takes her back to the pits where Sparky is running the Mach V's diagnostics.  
  
"Speed, I'm fine tuning your primary suspension, looks like we're in for nasty weather." says Sparky "Thanks for the heads-up Sparky." replies Speed over the viewing screen.  
  
Speed smiles, "Okay, this is it! Racer X, if you think you're going to win this race, you've got another thing coming!"  
  
Racer X, being no stranger to the pole position, leads the pack. "Joe, keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. Team Exelion might have changed hands, but a leopard doesn't change its spots so easily!"  
  
Joe circles high above the racetrack in a helicopter watching from the sky, "Understood sir."  
  
The cars are all close together in a tight group, each only within a car length of the car ahead. As the cars quickly round turn 2 and all begin to slow except for the leaders as they head into the rough part of the track. Speed backs off a bit to carefully study Racer X's technique in the turns.  
  
Racer X's expert skill maneuvering through the curves at high velocity is evident as Speed and the others soon begin to trail behind. Speed accelerates to match Racer X's pace to keep up. Michael and Jettison battle for third position as the others follow close behind.  
  
Speed is truly impressed with Racer X's skill and radios back in to Sparky. "Sparky, how is the Mach V doing through the curves?"  
  
"I'm making some further adjustments so you'll have tighter control through next time around. I've also made secondary adjustments to the Balloon Tires for the jump ahead for faster recovery." said Sparky  
  
"Thanks, Sparky!" replied Speed  
  
Racer X approaches the short hop to the straightaway out of turn 3. He executes a perfect landing and accelerates quickly into the straight before turn 4. Speed heads into the short jump, "Balloon Tires, Go!"  
  
Without slowing, the Mach V goes airborne and soft lands with the help of the Balloon Tires, which now revert back to normal. Speed floors the accelerator to attempt to get caught up with the Shooting Star.  
  
Flashback to earlier days.  
  
Rex Racer has just completed flawless laps on the practice course as Speed looks on with excitement. Rex brings the car to a stop at the starting line and jumps out of the car.  
  
"Rex you're the greatest!" cries Speed, "That was the best driving ever!"  
  
Rex looking concerned with recent events tries to talk with Speed for one of the very last times. "Speed when you grow up, with dedication to the sport you'll do even better. Just remember I won't always be around to help you so you must always do your very best."  
  
"Why not?" replied Speed  
  
"Speed there was a time long ago in the early history of racing when cars had no windshields and the wheels had spokes and the drivers wore leather helmets and goggles. Back then the cars had to be started by cranking the engine with a handle. Spectators were even allowed on the track, so close they could even touch the cars if they dared. Can you imagine that?" asked Rex.  
  
  
  
"It's hard to imagine but I guess it's true, a lot has changed about racing since the early days." replied Speed  
  
Rex continues, "And so it will be with you when you grow up, many of the people and things you now take for granted just won't be around anymore for you. You'll have to accept things the way they are, and many things you won't like, but you'll have to face the truth. I know you're a bit young to understand this now but maybe someday you'll remember my words and accept your own destiny."  
  
Speed now sadly realizes that he'll never see his brother again, "Rex..." Now more determined that ever, he guns the engine and edges closer to the Shooting Star.  
  
Racer X glances briefly glances at the rear view mirror. "If you want to win this race Speed you'll have to work much harder, I not going to just hand it to you, you'll have to take it from me!"  
  
Meanwhile not far behind, "Alright, I'm counting on you, you must destroy the Mach V!" commands Sonya  
  
In the gleaming new Albatross II, "No problem! This will be sweet revenge!" replies Clouse, "I am ready!"  
  
As the afternoon progresses the clouds above thicken, and an impending storm approaches from the East. Lightning flashes in the distance and the rumble of thunder soon follows, a faint orange glow on the horizon...  
  
Although her plans for revenge are set into motion Sonya gets an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach a strange fear comes over her, a feeling she once felt before..."No! It couldn't be!" she says as she looks around.  
  
"Sir, there is a strange phenomenon below the storm clouds," says Joe on Racer X's heads-up display.  
  
"Confirmed Joe I have it on my screen, probably just a dust storm. If the air currents up there get too choppy I want you to set down immediately! I don't want to lose you old friend." replies Racer X  
  
"Not to worry sir, I'm not ready to test my skills at flying an aircraft in this kind of weather." adds Joe  
  
Sparky over the display screen, "Speed I'm getting some weird readings from that storm cloud almost as if there was something solid in them, maybe its a hailstorm."  
  
"I'll send up the Gallant V," replied Speed  
  
"Go! Gallant V!" exclaims Speed as he presses the "G" button on the steering wheel. The Gallant V launches and soars high into the sky!  
  
"No hail and no rotation, just a bad storm that's sure to slow down the race!" exclaims Sparky  
  
"Copy that Sparky! What's its ETA?" asks Speed  
  
"Ten minutes!" replies Sparky  
  
"Hand me the other camera Spritle," says Trixie "I'm going to get a few close-ups of that weird cloud."  
  
"Here ya go sis." replies Spritle  
  
High in the grandstands Trixie zooms in with the telephoto lens against the darkening sky, "Okay, I can really check out that storm with this." She lowers her sights down towards the curious orange glow and adjusts the focus again. "What's that?" she exclaims Lightning streams across the sky followed by rolling thunder! She feels the trembling grandstands below her feet.  
  
Simultaneously Joe/Trixie/Sonya all exclaim: "The Velocity V!" The car appears at the bottom of the orange storm cloud, glowing red with pure evil!  
  
Having been cheated out of stealing the will and very soul of Roy Ito, the Velocity V is bent on revenge! This driverless, cursed car will stop at nothing less than the destruction of the Mach V and the end of Speed Racer!   
  
"The Velocity V?" replies Spritle "I thought it was destroyed! Ya gotta warn Speed!"  
  
Trixie is already dialing him up on her cell phone, "Speed you're in danger!" exclaims  
  
"Huh? What's up Trixie? What do you mean?" replies Speed  
  
"I just saw the Velocity V and it's heading towards the track!" exclaims Trixie "What ---!" exclaims Speed  
  
Speed redirects the Gallant V toward the storm cloud and receives a distorted snowy picture. Just as he gets a faint glimpse of fiery red he hears a familiar mechanical screech over the audio receiver and then loses the video signal. Speed gasps.   
  
"Thanks Trixie, don't worry! If it comes, I'll be ready for it!" replies Speed   
  
Almost as if called to attention the Velocity V turns its attention towards Speeds voice on the track ahead and starts off for a collision course. Red flashes of electricity pulse and the gleaming red glow intensifies on the body of the surface of the car as it cries out a mechanical screech.  
  
Storm clouds precede the red car by a few miles; they grow dark and start to fall towards the track. Five wicked fingers take form and reach across the sky rapidly over the desert covering the ground with shadowless darkness as the last car of the pack escapes its grasp. The fingers close in a fist and engulf the rough and curvy part of the track as the Velocity V approaches under cover of fog.  
  
The final lap of the race and part of the track is covered in a dense fog and evil awaits anyone who dares enter.  
  
One lap left! The cheering crowd is on their feet as the cars round turn one.  
  
"Amateurs!" Clouse scoffs as he passes both Michel and Jettison on the outside lane, he sets his sights on the Mach V. The Shooting Star still leading followed close by the Mach V and closing in is the Albatross II as they now approach the thick fog.  
  
Visibility is nearly zero, Racer X slows down seeing only two stripes at any one time as he enters the fog. He flips on fog lamps and a heads up map flashes across his windshield he continues at a slowed but steady pace.  
  
"Whoa! He barely slowed down even in this thick stuff!" exclaimed Speed "How am I supposed to concentrate on the road if I can't see any! This bites big time!" He calls the Gallant V back into action. The video camera on the Gallant V switches to thermal scanning and sends back the image to the Mach V  
  
He picks up something coming straight at him from off-road and guns the accelerator in response!  
  
"Taillights? What's the matter Speed, afraid of the dark?" mocks Clouse laughing as he repeatedly presses a few black keys on the keyboard. "The race is over for you Speed Racer!" The Albatross' battle weapon clamps onto its target ahead in the mist, "Prepare to meet your doom!"  
  
Immediately a mechanical screech and the red glow intensifies as rushes of electricity attacks the Albatross II. Panicked and out of control Clouse the Albatross II are left at the mercy of the Velocity V. Mechanical claws emerge from the glowing red car slash and pound its prey. The Albatross II is crushed and the car is disabled and discarded like a soda pop can on the side of the road. Clouse is trapped inside the vehicle; his radio is out so he pounds on the glass with his helmet.  
  
Speed now catches up with the Shooting Star and keeps up pace as it is the only thing he can see now, navigating only by instruments and cunning, they continue into the gloom, but not for long.  
  
Suddenly and simultaneously both cars are attacked from behind, the Velocity V has clamped onto both cars pitching and pulling them back. Jolts of red electricity swarm the two cars like stinging ants.  
  
"We've got to work together to get free from that monstrosity Speed!" exclaims Racer X  
  
"Let's ditch that demon once and for all!" replies Speed.  
  
"I've got a plan but you must push the Mach V further than ever before, you got to red line it!" exclaims Racer X  
  
"Understood, see you at the finish line!" replies Speed  
  
They both gun their engines and begin to drag the Velocity V screaming wildly behind!  
  
The Mach V and the Shooting Star are running neck and neck. Both cars accelerate to the extreme, glowing and emitting sparks as they go. The cars themselves begin to emit a thundering loud high-pitched screech.  
  
Speed pushes the Mach V more than he's ever pushed it before, "Aaahhhhh! Go! Mach V!" he shouts. Unknown to Speed, he has engaged by voice activation the Mach V's secret feature.  
  
Speed feels a sudden thrust of power let loose in the Mach V, for a moment a burst of speed seems to force the Mach V to actually slow down. Speed takes notice of this and realizes he's moving in slow motion. "Strange, what's going on? What...!"  
  
Likewise the Shooting Star accelerates to red line speed, Racer X activates the targeting computer and locks on to the Velocity V, "Farewell, Velocity V!" An arc of energy forms between the Shooting Star and the Mach V and suddenly stops and one arc each criss-crosses back at the Velocity V, the red car screeches in desperation...   
  
A flash of bright light and a loud boom, the crowd gasps thinking they've just witnessed a high-speed explosion, wait to see what happens next! Out of the fog, in the wink of an eye, a blur of bright light the length of half a city block appears on the track that was the Mach V, and then another, the Shooting Star.  
  
The Mach V is seen clearing the glow of the light and the Shooting Star soon follows, but is unable to catch up. The cars make the final turn and cross the finish line!  
  
"Speeeeed Racer wins! He's the new World Earth Grand Prix Grand Champion! Can you believe it!" exclaims the announcer.  
  
As the Mach V slows to a stop, Trixie runs up along side, "Speed you did it! You won!" She snaps his picture as he jumps out of the Mach V. He stands and smiles, "Rex, I've done it! I've become a real champion! I dedicate this race to your memory!" He turns to look at the Mach V, wondering about the strange sensation he experienced, "What a car! My brother's Mach V!" 


	13. Episode 26 X

THE CONCLUSION OF SPEED RACER X!!!  
  
HERO'S RETURN - EPISODE 26 - X  
  
As Team Hibiki celebrates another victory, Sonya Broda turns away.  
  
"Another glorious victory for Speed Racer. Humph!" she scoffs then pauses, "...There was a time we were unbeatable, Rex and I. Why did I...? He was the only one who ever knew me, and now he's gone..." She looks again at Team Hibiki and turns quickly and walks away. A shimmer of a tear, she gets in her sport scar and drives away.  
  
Later, after the race things have quieted down and all the crowds and reporters have left the stadium.   
  
Speed and Trixie have opted to catch up with the rest of Team Hibiki at home. They stand together next to the Mach V in the pits. Trixie decides to take this opportunity to talk with Speed about their future together.  
  
Trixie says, "Speed, what do think about us? What do you feel?"  
  
Speed speaks, "Trixie, I want you to get to know the real me. I thrive on the thrill of the races; in each race I travel the thin line between danger and safety, victory and defeat, life and death! When I drive the Mach V, I control my own destiny through the force of my own will to succeed! Racing is in my blood!" She looks down at her feet.  
  
He places his hand below her chin and raises her head and looks directly into her eyes and says, "But then I look into your eyes and all of that fades away like a dream. In your eyes I lose myself, you make me feel like I can do anything. I feel that you are so special to me that you are the only one that there is for me. I feel that I want to share all my dreams with you, and that you would be the fulfillment of my fondest dreams. I feel like I don't want to do anything but make you happy, because that's what matters most to me. Even if I never won another race in my life, I'd be happy if I knew you were by my side."  
  
She is overwhelmed and remains silent.  
  
"What I'm trying to say, is: Trixie, I love you!" he says, "Oh Speed, I love you too!" she replies  
  
They embrace gently, and share a lasting kiss!   
  
A black car arrives unnoticed, after a few moments the car's horn honks twice.  
  
Trixie and Speed slowly loosen their embrace and turn to see who's arrived.  
  
Racer X and Joe have arrived, they step out of the Shooting Star and Joe takes the wheel. "Good luck, sir!" he says. Racer X replies, "Enjoy your vacation, my friend, it is well deserved! See you in two weeks!" They wave goodbye to each other and Joe drives away.  
  
Racer X walks up to talk with Speed, he begins, "Congratulations Speed, you have done will to defeat me. Now that my mission is complete...I can finally go home, I'm tired and its time to go home."  
  
Speed looks at him a bit surprised and confused, "Thanks! Perhaps we'll race again one day, I'd like to race you again!" saying this as he prepares to leave.  
  
Racer X continues, "No, Speed this was my last race."  
  
"Huh?" replied Speed  
  
"Speed, I've been away from home far too long, I want my family back!"  
  
"But you said you didn't have a family. What do you mean?"  
  
"True, Racer X has no name and no family, but it is time for the man who is Racer X to become the man he once was..."  
  
Speed looks at Racer X then speaks, "Oh, I understand now, this isn't exactly the way I thought it would be. Do you mean you'll...?"  
  
Racer X interrupts, "That's right, Racer X will race no more, so that the man who I was before Racer X might race again! Trixie, you'd better get your camera, I've got a promise to keep!"  
  
Speed looks over at Trixie.  
  
She grabs her camera saying, "What's up?"  
  
Racer X looks down at the camera, "Remember I promised you an exclusive interview on the day I remove my mask?"  
  
Her eyes open wide, "Of course!"  
  
"Well today is that day. I will take this mask off right now!"  
  
She gasps; she and Speed give him their full attention.  
  
Their eyes are fixed on Racer X; Trixie readies her camera then raises it preparing to snap a picture.  
  
Racer X reaches behind his head and loosens the mask and pulls it forward. As he pulls the mask down away from his face he says, "Speed, its me, Rex. Racer X is no more!" The mask falls to the ground.  
  
Trixie drops her camera, stunned; the strap around her neck bounces the camera to her waist, as her hands remain empty and trembling.  
  
Speed loses his legs falling back against the Mach V, "Rex?! We thought you were dead!"  
  
"Speed, there are some things you need to know, so please listen." says Rex  
  
Speed remains silent.  
  
Flashback to the memory that has haunted Speed's mind for years.   
  
Rex explains, "Speed, the day I crashed all those years ago was the day that changed my life forever. I wanted to test the secret of the Mach V that day, but I discovered the system was far from complete; this resulted in the destruction of the Mach V prototype. The secret of the Mach V is teleportation."  
  
Speed and Trixie gasp.  
  
I used that power today with your help the Velocity V was not only destroyed but also totally obliterated.  
  
Detailed flashback of the inner workings of the Mach V prototype and of the moments that preceded its destruction.  
  
Rex continues, "The Mach V was designed with three engines, one for normal racing, one for final acceleration, and one for teleportation. Unknown to me at the moment of the test, two of the vital systems of the teleportation engine had failed, both the Mach V and I were supposed to teleport only a short distance on the track. The first system failure prevented the Mach V from being teleported, the second was failure of the targeting system, it teleported me to the other side of the wall leaving the Mach V driverless and led to its destruction. There are many unfriendly foreign powers that would have loved to get their hands on my work in high-speed teleportation so I remained incognito to protect our family and the true power of the Mach V remained secret until today."  
  
Speed replies, "That explains why the plans to the Mach V disappeared!"  
  
"Yes, but there's more. Whereas the Mach V can teleport you short distances, I've improved the system dramatically to teleport to even greater distances. I've perfected the system with the building of the Shooting Star and finalized it with the designing of the Dark Shadow. Yes, not only was I Racer X, but also Night Wraith."  
  
"So it was you who helped me get back the Mach V that night! I was sitting next to my own brother the whole time!"  
  
"I had to help you get back the Mach V didn't I? And I sure wasn't going to let Team Exelion get away with it. My mission, code-named: Project Go was to gather evidence and expose Team Exelion's involvement with organized crime. To complete my mission it was necessary for me to wear a disguise and leave our family behind, it was done to protect you from the dangers involved with my job as a covert operative agent trained by INTERPOL. Team Exelion's new owner, Jettison, will no doubt change the team's name, do some house cleaning and transform that team's sportsmanship ethics for the good of racing, a worthy and noble endeavor."  
  
"But now all of that is in the past there's no longer any need for Racer X or Night Wraith. I have a special lady waiting for me, without her, none of this would have been possible. I apologize for the deception, and I hope you can forgive me."  
  
Rex puts out his hand and Speed takes it and shakes hands. Trixie with tears in her eyes, crouches down and picks up the mask, and wipes her tears. She raises her camera holding back her tears she takes a snapshot.  
  
The two brothers separated by time and danger, no more, reunited finally! They stand side by side and look at Trixie, who takes another snapshot. "Speed, lets go tell Mom and Pops!" said Rex. "Okay Rex. Come on, Trixie!" says Speed smiling as he places an arm around his girlfriend and his brother, "Let's go!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
